BARBATOS
by kyoigneel
Summary: Sebuah perang akhir yang terjadi di sebuah dunia dengan penuh alat penghancur yang dikendarai oleh manusia. sebuah Mobile Suit dengan Pilot yang mengendarainya harus terlempar ke sebuah dunia yang juga sedang dilanda perang antara manusia dengan raksasa yang disebut Titan. perang antara para raksasa dan raksasa logam.
1. Chapter 1

**BARBATOS**

.

 **Disclaimer:**

Naruto [Masahi Kishimoto]

Singeki no Kyojin [Hajime Isayama]

Dan semua sumber anime yang bersangkutan bukan milik Kyo.

Yang terpenting saya tak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari sumber anime atau character yang saya pinjam untuk fiction yang saya publish.

 **Rate:** M.

 **Pair:** Naruto x Mikasa.

 **Genre:** Scy-fi, Romance, Adventure

 **Warning:** Imajinasi liar!, Isekai!, Ooc, Typo, Etc, Don't like don't read!

 **Summary:** Sebuah perang akhir yang terjadi di sebuah dunia dengan penuh alat penghancur yang dikendarai oleh manusia. sebuah Mobile Suit dengan Pilot yang mengendarainya harus terlempar ke sebuah dunia yang juga sedang dilanda perang antara manusia dengan raksasa yang disebut Titan. perang antara para raksasa dan raksasa logam.

* * *

.

 **Chapter 1:** Barbatos.

.

.

Opening song:

 **Hotaru no Hikari** by Ikimonogakari

.

.

.

.

11 Am.

Di sebuah medan tempur yang terletak di Britania Raya di benua Eropa. Di daratan yang terbelah karena perbatasan laut dan daratan.

Sebuah pertempuran akhir yang menentukan sebuah kekuatan terkuat antara dua Mobile Suit yang dikendalikan oleh dua orang berbeda.

Bertempur dengan kemampuan mengendalikan Mobile Suit yang dimiliki oleh kedua pilot tersebut. dengan Mobile Suite yang ke duanya merupakan Mobile Suit legenda yang disebut sebagai..

Gundam.

Dimana perang akhir ini merupakan perang akhir yang menyebabkan banyak organisasi yang ikut andil di dalamnya menjadi korban dalam perang akhir manusia pengguna Mobile Suit.

Banyak makhluk hidup seperti hewan dan tumbuhan yang mati disana. Dengan batas pantai antara daratan Britania raya dengan laut lepas yang terhubung dengan samudra kematian yang disebut..

The Bermuda Triangle.

Banyak kapal penjelajahan yang hancur dan tergeletak di daratan dan tenggelam di lautan lepas. Karena perang tersebut membunuh para awak, komandan, beserta para Pilot Mobile Suit Gundam tersebut.

Perang yang barusaja berakhir dengan dua orang pengguna Gundam terkuat yang akan mendirikan sebuah dunia baru sesuai dengan keinginan mereka masing-masing. Perang yang disebut sebagai..

Calamity War.

.

"Behentilah berimpi untuk membuat bumi ini damai Naruto!"

Wuss!

Brang!

Seorang Pilot Mobile Suit Gundam yang berada di dalam Mobile Suit tersebut berteriak keras. memiliki surai raven hitam beriris hitam pula. menggerakkan tangan kanan Gundam-nya yang membawa sebuah pedang. Di ayunkan secara vertical pada sebuah Gundam di hadapannya yang menahan dengan perisai biru transparan berbentuk segi delapan yang saling menyatu dan membentuk sebuah prisai setengah tubuh Gundam putih di lengannya.

"Diam kau, Sasuke! Apapun yang ada dipikiranmu, aku akan mengubah semua itu dengan mewujudkan perdamaian untuk umat manusia! sebuah organisasi yang akan ku buat, akan membuka matamu memandang dunia damai yang sesungguhnya!"

Seorang berambut pirang memiliki tiga garis di setiap pipinya. Rambut bagian jambangnya panjang membingkai wajah tampannya. Iris blue shappire tajamnya menatap rivalnya yang dia panggil Sasuke tersebut.

Sring!

Jlerk!

Benda di tangan kanannya Gundam yang dikendarainya yang berbentuk seperti tombak dengan setengah sampai ujungnya berbentuk lancip dengan 2 sisi tajam disana. Tombak hitamnya di tusukkan tepat tertancap di sisi ulu hati Gundam milik Sasuke.

Kedua Gundam yang memiliki warna putih, namun berbeda di beberapa bagian. Seperti Gundam milik Sasuke yang seluruhnya hampir berwarna putih. Memiliki sepasang sayap putih dan sedikit warna biru di pangkalnya. Sepasang pedang di genggam di tangan Gundam tersebut.

Sedangkan Gundam milik Naruto berwarna putih di bagian tangan dan kaki. Berwarna biru dibagian dada. Dan hitam bagian perut Gundam tersebut. warna kuning dan merah berada di beberapa bagian Gundam tersebut. memiliki sepasang tanduk menyamping lancip berwarna kuning yang terlihat di kepalanya. Sebuah tombak panjang dengan setengahnya memiliki lebar dengan dua sisi tajam dan ujung lancip.

Grab!

"Cih!"

Sasuke mendecih menatap tak suka pada rivalnya. Pedang di tangan kanan Gundam-nya di genggam oleh Gundam Naruto dengan tangan kirinya yang kosong. kedua proyeksi retina dari kedua Gundam itu memperlihatkan dunia luar. Tepat musuh mereka masing-masing.

Duarg!

Sring!

Brakk!

Sasuke menggerakkan kaki Gundam-nya dari kokpit untuk melakukan tendangan berputar. Tepat mengenai dada Gundam Naruto yang membuatnya terdorong beberapa meter ke tepi pantai. Seraya pedang Sasuke yang dia bawa dilepaskan begitu saja oleh Sasuke yang mengendalikan Gundam-nya.

Kedua Gundam dengan tinggi sekitar 18 meter itu saling berpandangan. Dari kokpit Pilot masing-masing menatap proyeksi retina yang memperlihatkan Gundam masing-masing diluar sana. Iris tajam Naruto menatap iris tajam Sasuke. Dari kokpit masing-masing.

Tombak hitam di genggaman Gundam Naruto yang memiliki cabang 3 dengan ujungnya bercabang kecil. Di genggam dengan kuat oleh Gundam yang digunakannya.

Begitupun Sasuke yang perut sebelah kiri dari Gundam-nya telah berlubang. Menggenggam erat gagang Katana raksasa berwarna kuning yang di khususkan untuk Mobile Suit Gundam tersebut, ditangan kirinya.

"Sasuke, kita akhiri ini. dan akan ku buktikan padamu, jika aku bisa mendamaikan dunia ini dengan organisasi yang ku buat nanti," ujar Naruto.

"Diamlah, Naruto! aku yang akan menentukan nasib dunia ini! yang terkuatlah yang akan menang! Dan perlu kau ingat, aku akan membuat dunia tunduk dibawah kekuatanku dan Gundam legendarisku ini!," balas Sasuke.

Keduanya menggerakkan Gundam mereka untuk merendah dengan senjata mereka masing-masing.

Sring! Sring!

Kedua iris Gundam mereka bersinar. Dimana sinar hijau untuk Gundam milik Naruto, dan berwarna merah untuk sinar pada iris Gundam milik Sasuke.

"Ayo buktikan kita lah yang terkuat, **Bael**!"

Blarr! Wuss!

Teriak Sasuke dari dalam kokpitnya. Menggerakkan Gundam-nya yang bernama Mobile Suit Gundam Bael untuk melesat cepat ke arah Gundam Naruto dengan Jet Booshter pada bagian tubuhnya. Yaitu sayap, bagian sekitar kaki, pinggang, punggung dan tangannya. Api dan aura merah menguar dari tubuh Bael.

"Tunjukkan kemampuanmu padaku!"

Blarr! Wuss!

Naruto'pun demikian. Ia melesat maju dengan Jet Booster-nya mengikis jarak antara dia dan Bael. Api biru menguar dari Booshter di sekitar punggung, kaki, pinggang dan tangannya. Aura biru menguar dari seluruh tubuh Gundam-nya.

Sring! Sring!

Keduanya saling menyerang satu sama lain dengan senjata yang dimiliki kedua Gundam itu. dengan kemampuan Alaya-vijnana yang tertanam dalam tubuh mereka berdua, keduanya mampu menggerakkan raksasa logam itu seperti menggerakkan tubuh mereka sendiri.

Gerakan Upnormal untuk sebuah robot yang dikendalikan oleh manusia didalamnya.

Wusss!

Greb!

Boosh!

Beberapa jam mereka berdua saling adu serangan, namun keduanya tetap seimbang. Hingga Sasuke memutuskan mencengkram pundak Mobile Suit yang dikendarai Naruto, dan membuat Jet Booshter pada seluruh tubuhnya mendorongnya ke arah laut dengan Naruto yang dia bawa.

Berniat mengakhiri ini dengan menghancurkan Mobile Suit milik Naruto di tengah lautan agar tak ditemukan oleh orang lain dan membuatnya menjadi pemilik Mobile Suit terkuat dibumi.

'Apa yang dilakukannya?'

Batin Naruto ketika merasakan tubuh Mobile Suit yang dikendarainya ditarik terus hingga mendekati samudra Atlantik. Atau wilayah The Bermuda Triangle.

Dengan kecepatan penuh Jet Booshter Gundam milik Sasuke, hanya beberapa jam dia sampai di perbatasan segitiga Bermuda tersebut. keduanya berdiri melayang diudara tepat dipermukaan samudra Atlantik yang berbatasan dengan Segitiga Bermuda.

"Matilah kau disini, Naruto!"

Boosh! Sring!

"Kau yang akan berakhir disini, Sasuke!"

Boosh! Sring!

Kedua Mobile Suit yang saling berhadapan itu saling melesat mengikis jarak diantara mereka. dengan senjata mereka yang saling terhunus.

Pertarungan itu kembali berlanjut sampai beberapa menit. hingga tanpa mereka berdua sadari, pertarungan mereka membuat mereka telah sampai di wilayah segitiga Bermuda yang melegenda itu.

Sesuatu yang aneh terjadi.

'A-apa ini?'

Batin Sasuke ketika tampilan proyeksi retina dalam kokpitnya tiba-tiba mulai mengabur tak jelas. Begitupun dengan alat dalam kokpit-nya yang menjadi susah untuk dikendalikan.

Deg!

"Jangan-jangan, aku sudah memasuki area terlarang itu!.. The Bermuda Triangle."

Ucap Sasuke dengan nada mulai khawatir. Bisa-bisa mereka berdua mati disini karena pertarungan tanpa sadar yang dia lakukan. Dan jika itu terjadi, maka tak akan ada yang bisa mencapai tujuan mereka masing-masing.

Perang akhir ini akan sia-sia.

Sring!

Jlerb!

Namun bola mata Sasuke membola ketika melihat dihadapannya, Mobile Suit yang dikendarai Naruto menusuk tepat di bagian perut Mobile Suit yang dikendarai Sasuke dengan tombak hitamnya sampai setengah bilah tajamnya.

"Hentikan pertempuran ini dulu, Narut –"

Perkataan Sasuke dihentikan ketika sebuah proyeksi dalam kokpitnya, muncul proyeksi dalam Mobile Suit yang dikendalikan Naruto didalamnya dan memperihatkan pemuda pirang itu pada layar dalam kokpit Sasuke.

Keduanya saling menatap iris masing-masing.

"Sasuke.. jika apa yang ingin kau capai untuk dunia ini hanya karena alasan yang sama denganku, namun kau memiliki jalan yang berbeda. Maka, aku akan membuka pandanganmu saat ini.. dunia ini dapat damai dengan adanya orang sepertimu yang terobsesi dengan kekuatan," ujar Naruto menjeda kalimatnya.

"Maka, aku akan pasrahkan kedamaian dunia ini ditanganmu. Butlah mimpimu menjadi nyata untuk dunia ini, Sasuke.. aku sudah sadar, jika tak ada gunanya aku hidup tanpa Hinata di dunia yang akan ku buat. Maka dari itu, wujudkan tujuanmu selama ini. pimpinlah dunia ini, Sasuke."

Boosh! Duarg!

Ucapan Naruto terhenti ketika dirinya tersenyum kecil untuk terakhir kalinya pada rival-nya itu, dengan menggerakkan kedua kakinya untuk menendang tubuh Mobile Suit Sasuke dan mendorong kuat dengan sentakan Jet Booshter diseluruh tubuh Gundam Naruto.

Membuat keduanya terdorong cepat saling menjauh. Dimana Sasuke keluar dari area The Bermuda Triangle dengan tombak milik Gundam Naruto yang masih tertancap di perutnya membutnya terdorong semakin jauh keluar.

Dan Naruto yang malah terdorong semakin jauh masuk ke dalam segitiga Bermuda itu karena dorongan kuat Jet Booshter-nya.

Sasuke hanya menatap dengan iris membola dengan lidah kelu seketika karena terpaku. Tau maksut Naruto menusuknya dengan meninggalkan tombaknya untuk memberinya dorongan lebih jauh keluar dari segitiga itu.

Proyeksi di layar dalam kokpit Sasuke yang tadinya memperlihatkan Naruto, telah menghilang karena raksi dari Gelombang Ahab sang rival telah menghilang tanpa jejak.

Semua sudah terlambat.

.

Kegelapan karena tak ada cahaya matahari yang masuk akibat awan hitam dengan petir menyambar dilangit segitiga Bermuda itu. seperti tertarik medan magnet kuat untuk semakin masuk ketengah segitiga itu.

Kokpit Naruto sudah tak dapat berfungsi lagi. Semua mati tak dapat dikendalikan.

Hanya menatap pasrah kegelapan dalam kokpit-nya. Karena keluarpun percuma. Selain tak bisa membuka kokpit-nya, jika dia keluar pun akan mati sia-sia dalam samudra luas ini.

Air dengan gelombang ganas dibawahnya bergerak liar di lautan biru gelap dengan minimnya cahaya itu. tubuh Gundam yang di kendarai Naruto telah tak berfungsi dalam segitiga ini.

Ketika masih dalam keadaan melayang diudara dan hendak jatuh ke laut ganas itu, pusaran air yang tinggi menjulang hingga beberapa meter diatas permukaan air membuatnya tertarik kedalamnya.

'Hi-Hinata, sepertinya aku akan segera menyusulmu di tempat Kami-sama.'

Batin Naruto yang memejamkan matanya pasrah dengan kekuatan alam yang menimpanya saat ini. dia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa sebagai manusia untuk melawan kekuatan alam ini misterius yang belum terpecahkan hingga saat ini.

Wuss!

Byurr! Wruss!

Dengan cepat, tubuh Gundam yang dikendarai Naruto terseret masuk kedalam pusaran air tinggi itu yang diameternya sekitaran 10 kali lipat dari ukuran Gundam yang di kendarainya. Dan masuk kedalam pusaran air itu dan berputar masuk kebawah kedalam lautan ganas yang bahkan menghilangkan apapun semua yang masuk kedalam segitiga Bermuda ini.

Termasuk Mobile Suit.

 **Booommm!**

.

.

.

.

_[[BARBATOS]]_

.

.

.

.

 **Booommm!**

Secara bersamaan disebuah tempat padang rumput dengan perbatasan hutan. Sebuah ledakan besar berkali-kali terjadi di area padang rumput yang ratusan meter jaraknya dari hutan dekat sebuah dinding setinggi 40 meter lebih.

Manusia yang menggunakan sebuah alat dipinggang mereka, dengan pedang yang tersambung dengan kabel pada benda kotak persegi panjang di pinggang mereka. tersambung dengan sebuah benda yang mengatur tekanan udara di pinggang belakang mereka.

Seorang manusia yang berambut hitam berwajah datar bertubuh kecil. Yang tergelantung dengan pengait di sebuah pohon besar. menatap dengan sebutir keringat menetes di dahinya.

"Bagaimana ini, Komandan Levi? Pasukan Titan liar kita yang dikendalikan Titan Eren berkurang drastic. Meriam dari mesin terbang yang dikendalikan bangsa Marley, dengan mudah menghancurkan para Titan liar yang tak bisa menjangkau mereka yang melayang di dilangit."

Ujar seorang gadis bersurai hitam lurus berwajah cantik. Tampak baru datang dengan menunggangi kuda dan menggunakan pengaitnya untuk naik ke pohon disamping pria bernama Komandan Levi itu.

Gadis cantik bertubuh indah dengan jaket coklat terbuka yang dia gunakan memperlihatkan bentuk sempurna dadanya. Terlihat datar di ekspresi wajah cantiknya. Namun rasa panic terlihat di ekspresi semua pasukan di belakang mereka berdua.

"Kita tak punya pilihan lain, Mikasa. Kita hanya bisa berharap jika rencana cadangan kita saat mereka para bangsa Marley sampai di perbatasan antara hutan ini, dapat berjalan dengan lancar. Perang akhir antara bangsa Marley dan bangsa kita, Eldia.. harus kita menangkan. Walaupun persentasenya hanya 20 persen," balas Levi datar.

Sementara Mikasa yang mendengar itu tampak ekspresi khawatir jika sampai bangsa mereka kalah dengan bangsa Marley yang suadah melakukan perang akhir ini. setelah mengetahui jika Eren adalah pemilik kekuatan Titan Shifter yang di warisi kekuatan legendaris, yaitu Coordinator dari kekuatan legendaris raja Fritz. Yang mampu mengendalikan para Titan tak berakal.

Dimana pimpinan bangsa Marley yang berhasil mendapatkan info dari beberapa orang yang dia kirim sebagai Titan Shifter untuk menyamar beberapa tahun lalu. Reiner Braun, Bertholdt, Annie dan Ymir.

Namun, ymir tewas. Sedangkan Anne terjebak dalam cristal miliknya ketika hampir tertangkap oleh pasukan di dalam dinding ketika kalah melawan Titan Eren. Tersisa Bertholdt yang menjadi Colossal Titan Namun tewas dimakan oleh Titan Armin. Dan hanya Reiner saja yang selamat dan kembali ke bangsanya keluar dari pulau Paradis.

Namun keselamatan Reiner, akibat dibantu oleh Beast Titan dan Titan Cartman ketika perebutan Wall Maria dan Distrik Shinganshina.

Namun karena Beast Titan hampir mati juga oleh Levi waktu perebutan tersebut, maka Titan Cartman yang berjalan dengan merangkak dengan kaki dan tangannya namun memiliki kecepatan itu membantu Zeke sebagai Beast Titan tersebut. dan ketiga Titan pasukan bangsa Marley tersebut melarikan diri kembali ke bangsanya.

Hingga kini bangsa Eldia memiliki pasukan Titan yang terdiri dari Assault Titan (Titan Eren), Collosal Titan (Titan Armin) yang di dapat setelah memangsa Bertholdt dalam wujud Normal Titan sebelumnya.

Sedangkan Titan yang dimiliki oleh bangsa Marley adalah Beast Titan, Cartman Titan, Armored Titan, dan Jaws Titan.

Sementara Titan yang tersisa hanya Female Titan (Annie Leonhart) yang membekukan dirinya dalam bentuk cristal. Begitupun Warhammer Titan yang juga kalah dari Titan Eren dan membekukan dirinya dalam cristal yang sama dengan Female Titan.

Hingga dalam pertempuran akhir ini, bangsa Marley melakukan serangan balik setelah lewat beberapa tahun dari kaburnya pasukan pengintai yang mengeksplorasi keluar pulau Paradis untuk membantu Eren mengumpulkan semua kekuatan Titan Shifter.

Namun gagal dan berujung kembalinya mereka ke pulau Paradis dengan memakan banyak korban tentunya.

Dalam perang ini, pasukan bersenjata lengkap dengan pasukan udara menggunakan mesin terbang mereka membombardir pasukan Titan liar yang dikendalikan Eren.

Selain kalah dalam jumlah, bangsa Eldian di pulau paradis ini hampir dipukul mundur oleh jumlah pasukan bermesin lengkap dan pasukan udara dari bangsa Marley yang dikirim dari luar pulau Paradis.

.

.

.

.

Sring!

Wuss!

Sebuah benda tampak terjatuh dari atas langit di atas pertempuran antara pasukan pengguna 3D Maneuver Gear, Titan liar yang dikendalikan Eren dengan pasukan mesin terbang seperti balon, kendaraan berat dan beberapa Titan Shifter.

Semua orang bangsa Eldia dari pulau Paradis yang melawan pasukan bangsa Marley, menatap takjub ke atas langit itu. karena seperti meteor jatuh dari langit yang meluncur cepat karena tarikan gravitasi bumi.

"Uwoo! Itu indah sekali.. lebih indah dari para Titan!"

Seorang gadis berambut coklat diikat dan berkacamata. Berdiri di salah satu dahan pohon di bagian utara hutan di luar dinding Maria.

"I-itu, meteor?"

Sedangkan seorang pemuda berambut pirang lurus bertubuh pendek yang menggunakan 3D Maneuver Gear yang sama. Pandangannya menajam menatap benda apa yang jatuh dengan kobaran api di sekitarnya itu. seketika matanya membola ketika dapat sedikit jelas melihat benda apa itu.

"Hange-san, itu sebuah benda. Bentuknya seperti manusia." lanjut pemuda itu yang memperjelas penglihatannya menggunakan sebuah teropong.

"Benarkah? Ayo kita maju sekalian melihat benda itu, Armin!"

Dengan begitu, gadis yang dipanggil Hange itu melompat dari dahan pohon raksasa itu ke se ekor kuda dibawahnya dan mengendarainya ke arah barat menuju benda yang masih jatuh di langit tersebut. membuat pria bersurai pirang yang bernama Armin di sebelahnya tampak panic, dan terpaksa mengikuti gadis penggila Titan itu.

.

.

"Komandan, itu.. apa?"

Tanya seorang gadis bersurai hitam lurus yang berdiri di dahan pohon bersama dengan Komandannya. Levi. Gadis itu menatap dengan iris menajam. Begitupun Levi yang menatap itu dengan iris datarnya.

"Aku tak tau, Mikasa. Tapi sepertinya, itu menarik perhatian Hange. Kau pergilah kesana mengikuti Hange.. biar aku yang menjaga di sini melindungi Eren."

Levi memberi perintah ketika melihat dari kejauhan, beberapa orang bawahannya dipimpin gadis bersurai coklat berkacamata. Bergerak dengan kuda ke arah jatuhnya benda tersebut.

"Baiklah.. tolong lindungi Eren." Mikasa pergi dengan turun dari dahan pohon tersebut menggunakan pengaitnya dan menggunakan kuda yang ada dibawah pohon itu untuk mengikuti pasukan yang dipimpin Hange. Namun bergerak sendiri ke arah barat.

Iris datar Levi terus menatap benda jatuh di langit yang dilalap api tersebut. apalagi dari ukurannya sepertinya menyamai para titan upnormal yang ada di pulau ini.

"Ku harap, dia berada di pihak kami," gumam Levi.

.

.

.

.

_[BARBATOS]_

.

.

.

.

Wuss!

Benda yang jatuh dari langit tersebut memiliki bentuk seperti manusia dengan tinggi sekitar 18 meter. Terbuat dari logam dengan bentuk yang terlindung sebuah selubung bulat mengelilinginya. Berbentuk persegi delapan yang bersatu hingga melingkari benda itu. dan melindunginya dari panas api yang timbul karena pergesekan selubung itu dengan kecepatan udara akibat jatuh tertarik gravitasi bumi.

Sring!

Ketika sampai beberapa ratus meter di atas permukaan tanah, selubung bulat itu menghilang dan membentuk sebuah perisai transparan biru di lengan benda itu. jatuh dengan bertumpu pada tubuh yang terbalik.

Bruag!

Blarr!

Sebuah kapal terbang bangsa Marley yang berbentuk balon lonjong dengan bagian bawahnya seperti bawahan lambung kapal. Dengan mesin dan meriam besar yang ada di antara lambung kapal itu. Seketika terbelah menjadi dua dan meledak diudara ketika tertabrak oleh benda yang jatuh itu. dimana benda itu mengarahkan pukulannya pada bentuk oval yang membuat lambung kapal itu melayang.

Wuss!

Drrtt! Drrtt! Drrtt!

 **BLARRRR‼**

Beberapa mesin yang berbentuk seperti tank dengan tembakan senapan mesin menembaki Titan liar yang mengarah menyerang mereka. hingga para Titan itu gugur seketika sebelum sempat menyentuh senapan mesin itu. namun sesuatu yang berwarna putih besar setinggi 18 meter terjatuh tepat di tengah barikade pasukan mesin tersebut. hingga ledakan besar terjadi di barisan pasukan Marley yang sebelumnya berhasil memukul mundur pasukan Titan liar yang dikendalikan Eren.

'Be-benda apa itu?!'

'Sebuah Airship kita berhasil dihancurkan!'

'Sepertinya ini serangan dari bangsa Eldia!'

Beberapa teriakan dan asumsi tanpa bukti terdengar dari pasukan Marley yang mengendarai senapan mesin itu, dengan jarak beberapa meter dari ledakan yang baru terjadi dengan debu yang menutupi area tersebut.

Singg!

Sebuah sinar hijauh seperti sepasang cahaya hijau menyala dari balik kepulan debu yang menutupi area tersebut. membuat para pasukan Marley membolakan mata mereka ketika pertama kali melihat sinar hijau membentuk sepasang mata seprti iblis disana.

"Kalian siapa? dan dimana ini?"

Sebuah suara menggema dari balik kepulan debu yang menutupi sosok didalamnya. Hanya memperlihatkan sepasang cahaya hijau membentuk mata tajam.

"D-dia berbicara! Dia pasti utusan dari para Eldian yang memberontak! Karena kita tau jika para Eldian di pulau ini tak memiliki persenjataan canggih yang bahkan bisa menghancurkan sebuah Airship kita! Semua, tembak sosok dalam debu itu!"

Seorang pemimpin barikade ratusan pasukan itu yang berbicara dari sebuah Airship dengan pengeras suara. Memerintahkan pasukannya segera menghabisi sosok dibalik debu itu tanpa menghiraukan apa yang ia dengar dari benda dibalik kepulan debu tersebut.

Dzing! Dzing! Dzing! Dzing! Dzing! Dzing!

Ratusan pasukan bersenjata berat di darat yang terbuat dari baja, beserta puluhan Airship yang melayang dilangit siang hari itu mengarahkan senapan mesin berukuran 4 sampai 5 kali tubuh manusia itu pada kepulan debu dengan sepasang cahaya hijau disana.

Hingga semua pasukan Airship membentuk formasi melingkar ratusan meter diudara melingkari kepulan debu dengan sepasang cahaya itu. beserta para pengguna senjata berat yang berjalan di darat membentuk setengah lingkaran di sisi barat kepulan debu tersebut. karena sisi timur masih terdapat pasukan Titan liar yang sedikit demi sedikit memulihkan tubuhnya yang hancur beberapa bagian.

Domm! Domm! Domm! Domm! Domm!

Drrtt! Drrtt! Drrtt! Drrtt! Drrtt!

Semua pasukan baik udara dan darat yang totalnya ratusan itu, menyerang dengan tembakan senapan mesin mereka. dari Airship yang menembakan peluru besar dari senjata mesin berbentuk meriam dan senapan mesin dari kendaraan berbentuk Tank abad pertengahan yang membombardir tembakan mesinnya pada satu titik kepulan debu tersebut.

Dsing!

Bomm! Bomm! Bomm! Bomm! Bomm!

Duarr! Duarr! Duarr! Duarr! Duarr!

Tembakan demi tembakan dari pasukan Marley membombardir kepulan debu itu. hingga membuat kepulan debu itu menjadi kepulan api dari ledakan-ledakan yang dihasilkan dari timah panas berukuran besar tersebut.

Beberapa detik berakhir. Pasukan Marley menghentikan tembakannya untuk melihat tempat yang semakin hancur dengan kepulan debu dan kobaran api ditempat itu. untuk memuaskan rasa ingin tahu mereka bagaimana hasil dari serbuan tembakan mereka dalam satu serangan sekaligus.

'A-apakah berhasil?'

'Tak ada yang bisa lolos dari serangan gabungan satu peleton pasukan kita!'

'Ku kira juga begitu!'

'Yosh! Kita berhasil –"

Perkataan para pasukan Marley terhenti seketika. Karena tiba-tiba cahaya biru terlihat di balik kepulan debu yang semakin menghilang karena tiupan angin siang itu.

"Ternyata kalian musuh.. kalian harus di habisi."

Sebuah suara terdengar dari balik cahaya biru yang semakin terlihat itu. dan kini terlihatlah sebuah selubung segi delapan yang bergabung membentuk setengah lingkaran dengan sesuatu berwarna putih yang besar didalamnya tampak merendah dengan lengan kirinya terarah ke atas tersambung perisai biru tersebut.

"Dia masih hidup! Tembak!" teriak pemimpin pasukan itu lagi dengan iris membola.

Domm! Domm! Domm! Domm! Domm!

Drrtt! Drrtt! Drrtt! Drrtt! Drrtt!

Blrrr! Wuss!

Ratusan pasukan itu kembali melakukan tembakan penuh mereka pada satu titik selubung perisai biru transparan setengah lingkaran itu. hingga kepulan debu dan ledakan kembali menghiasi satu titik. namun sebuah getaran tarasa dengan sesuatu melompat keluar dari kepulan itu. dengan sesuatu setengah lingkaran yang muncul dari lengan kirinya yang terangkat menjadikan selubung setengah lingkaran itu seperti payung melindungi sosok itu dari lontaran timah panas.

Sring!

Boosh!

Bruag!

Blarr!

Sosok itu mengeluarkan Booshter berupa api biru dari sepasang Jet Booshter besar dipunggungnya. Dan membuat dia terbang ke langit menuju salah satu Airship yang menembakinya di udara. Menggunakan pukulan tangan kanannya, menghancurkan lambung Airship tersebut dan meledak diudara.

Greb!

Boosh!

Dab!

Belum selesai, benda setinggi 18 meter berwarna putih dengan dadanya yang berwarna biru itu menggenggam ekor lambung Airship yang terbakar itu, dan kembali melesat terbang diudara menuju ke Airship sebelah kirinya dengan membawa Airship yang tak utuh ditangan kanannya. Mendarat di atas balon besi melayang itu.

Wuss!

Brakk!

Blarrr!

Tak memberi jeda, benda raksasa itu mengayunkan bekas Airship yang dia bawa pada Airship yang mulai menurun karena beban yang menimpanya karena benda diatasnya. Dan hancur seketika karena hantaman Airship terselimut api yang di ayunkan vertical dari atas kebawah oleh benda putih itu.

Wuss!

Boosh!

Kembali melesat dengan Jet Booshter-nya, dengan tetap membawa lambung Airship ditangan kanannya dan membiarkan pijakan Airship yang diserangnya barusan jatuh dengan hancur dilalap api. Melesat lagi ke Airship di belakangnya.

Wuss!

Blarr!

Seraya melayang, benda putih itu melemparkan bangkai lambung Airship di genggamannya pada Airship didepannya hingga hancur.

Boosh!

Duarg!

Wuss! Blarrr! Blarrr! Blarrr!

Jet Booshter di sekitar pinggang kanannya aktif. Membuat benda itu terbang menyamping terdorong karena itu. dan memutar tubuhnya untuk melakukan sebuah tendangan dengan kedua kaki logamnya pada sebuah Airship. Dan membuat Airship itu hancur di bagian sisinya karena tendangan kaki logam itu, hingga terdorong ke samping dan menabrak tiga Airship yang berjajar dan meledak seketika. dengan kondisi jatuh ke tanah.

Boosh!

Cklak! Cklak!

Dengan Booshter-nya yang membuat benda itu terdorong kebelakang dengan tubuh terbalik. Kaki berada di atas dan kepala dibawah. Berada tepat di tengah lingkaran kumpulan Airship yang melayang tersebut. seraya mengambil sepasang senjata yang terdapat di punggung kiri dan kanan belakangnya.

Dzing! Dzing!

Menggenggam dengan kedua tangan logamnya. Kedua senjata itu terbuka dibeberapa bagian dan menjadi lebih panjang dan sedikit lebar. Dengan moncong berlubang untuk mengeluarkan timah panas dari dalam.

"Habislah kalian.."

 **[Twins Xiphias]**

Dzing! Boosh!

Gumaman datar seseorang dalam benda logam raksasa putih. Seraya mengucapkan senjata yang lumayan besar di kedua tangannya. Dan membuat tubuhnya berputar searah jarum jam secara horizontal, walau tubuhnya terbalik dengan kepala dibawah dengan dorongan Jet Booster di tubuhnya.

Drromm! Drromm! Drromm! Drromm! Drromm!

Pelatuk dari kedua senapan besar itu di tekan dengan jari telunjuk raksasa logam tersebut, membuat timah panas berukuran dua sampai tiga kali kepala manusia dimuntahkan dengan kecepatan 15 peluru perdetik dari senjata besar itu.

Dengan putaran tubuhnya yang terbalik bersamaan dengan kedua tangan terentang di samping tubuhnya, menembakkan senjatanya. kumpulan Airship yang mengelilingi dan menembaki raksasa logam itu langsung tertembus peluru besar dari senjata raksasa logam itu sendiri. hingga seluruh pasukan dengan Airship yang mengepungnya jatuh dengan kerusakan fatal dan ledakan kecil Karena tembakan beruntun ke segala arah itu membombardir pasukan udara tersebut.

Wuss! Wuss! Wuss!

Bomm! Bomm! Bomm!

Beberapa detik berakhir setelah tembakan, 30 Airship hancur tertembak dan jatuh tertarik gravitasi. menghujani para pengguna senapan mesin seperti Tank dibawah sana. Hingga beberapa menjadi korban terkena jatuhan kapal terbang besar itu.

Wuss!

Blarr!

Hingga kini, sosok putih itu kembali membalikkan tubuhnya dan turun menapak tanah dengan rerumputan itu dengan kedua kaki logamnya hingga menimbulkan sedikit getaran dengan posisi merendah yang kedua tangannya merentang kesamping masih memegang Twins Xiphias-nya. kepulan debu menutupi area itu.

'Kita mundur!'

'Selamatkan nyawa kalian dari Iblis itu!'

Dan berakhir dengan teriakan dan seluruh para pasukan bersenjata bangsa Marley yang kembali mundur ke arah barat dengan sisa pasukan dan senjata berat mereka. bersama dengan sisa Airship yang berjumlah 5 kembali ke markas mereka di sudut pulau bagian barat Paradis ini.

Grraaa!

Dabb! Dabb! Dabb! Dabb! Dabb!

Baru saja suasana tenang dengan mundurnya pasukan bersenjata mesin Marley, para Titan liar yang kembali pulih berlari dari arah timur dengan jumlah sekitar 20 yang masih selamat untuk melakukan pengeroyokan terhadap benda raksasa berwarna putih bertanduk kuning yang merendah dengan lututnya itu.

"Berhenti!"

Sebuah teriakan seorang gadis cantik bersurai hitam yang menunggangi kuda, berlari membelah kerumunan Titan liar itu. seakan para Titan liar itu telah diberi perintah untuk menuruti gadis cantik bersurai hitam lurus itu, para Titan itu berhenti seketika dengan jarak beberapa meter.

Bahkan kedua senapan di kedua tangan benda raksasa itu telah terarah kedepan dengan digenggam menyamping, dengan posisi tubuh tetap merendah. Hanya tinggal menarik pelatuknya, dan timah panas yang membombardir pasukan Airship bangsa Marley kembali menghujani para Titan liar itu.

Srakk!

Buss! Jleb! Buss!

Dengan pengaitnya, gadis cantik itu melesat mengaitkan pengaitnya pada salah satu Titan setinggi 10 meter, dan meluncur ke arahnya. Berhenti tepat di pundak Titan itu dengan mendaratkan kedua kakinya disana. Pengaitnya kembali di kedua sisi pinggangnya.

"Katakan, siapa kau? Kenapa kau membantu bangsa kami?"

Tanya gadis itu dengan iris menajam. Dengan jarak beberapa meter dari benda raksasa seukuran Titan tersebut. namun terbuat dari logam berwarna putih. Memiliki tanduk kuning dengan iris hijau menyala dikepalanya. Bagian dada berwarna biru dengan beberapa senjata seperti Katana di pinggang kanannya dan tiga kapak tak terlalu besar di pinggang kirinya.

Kedua moncong baja dari sepasang senjata yang di genggam raksasa logam itu terarah masih dalam posisi sama. Dengan kepala beriris green bersinar yang menatap tepat gadis cantik bersurai hitam pendek indah itu.

"Bukankah untuk mengetahui siapa lawan bicaramu, kau harus memperkenalkan dirimu terlebih dahulu?.. Nona."

Sebuah suara menggema berasal dari benda itu. atau lebih tepatnya dari dalam kokpit benda logam raksasa putih biru dengan senjata raksasa di hadapan gadis cantik tersebut.

"Baiklah.. aku Mikasa Ackerman, Kapten pasukan divisi 2. dari bangsa Eldian pulau Paradis ini. sedangkan pasukan yang kau pukul mundur sendirian itu adalah pasukan penjajah yang berusaha membunuh kami para bangsa Eldia yang bertahan di pulau ini.. ku harap kau sudah sedikit paham dengan situasi saat ini." Mikasa berkata datar dengan intonasi sedikit keras agar entah benda apa itu yang baru ditemuinya, dapat mendengar ucapannya.

"Begitu ya. Baiklah aku akan memperkenalkan diriku.."

Dzing! Dzing! Dzing!

Buss!

Ucapan menggema dari benda raksasa itu terputus ketika bagian dada berwarna biru dekat dengan leher, turun dan terbuka vertical kedepan lalu ke bawah. Dengan bagian sisi didalamnya terbelah terbuka menyamping. Dan sebuah asap mengikuti keluar dari kokpit tempat Pilot yang terbuka itu.

Tap! Tap!

Suara dua langkah kaki keluar dari kokpit yang terbuka. asap yang menipis dan menghilang menampakkan seorang pemuda berambut pirang dengan jambang membingkai wajah tampan namun datarnya. Berdiri di atas dada biru yang terbuka itu dengan kedua tangan menyilang didepan dadanya.

Menatap seorang gadis yang berdiri di pundak Titan liar yang memandangnya dengan iris membola. Bibir merah muda menggodanya terlihat sedikit terbuka mengundang siapapun kaum adam untuk melumat dan memasukkan lidah mereka kedalamnya untuk mengobrak-abrik isi dalam bibir indah itu.

"Aku, Uzumaki Naruto. dengan kode Pilot UNN-B.."

Pemuda tampan itu memperkenalkan dirinya dengan pakaian yang terlihat modern berupa pakaian seorang Pilot Mobile Suit berwarna biru ketat yang memperlihatkan otot di tubuhnya. Kerah tinggi namun terbuka menghiasi sebuah jaket seperti jubah yang sengaja terbuka dengan bawahan panjang berwarna hitam dengan garis biru di beberapa bagian disana. Menjeda kalimatnya dengan menatap lekat sepasang iris indah Mikasa.

"Ka-kau.. siapa?"

Tanpa sadar, Mikasa kembali bertanya lirih. Seperti bisikan dengan ekspresi menyiratkan tak percaya pada apa yang dilihatnya. Namun Naruto dengan wajah stoic tampannya masih dapat mendengar apa yang diucapkan gadis bertubuh indah dengan wajah cantik menggodanya itu.

Matahari terbenam berwarna orange ke merahan menjadi background dibelakang Naruto dan benda yang dikendarainya. Disertai hembusan angin sore itu yang menggoyangkan rambut, pakaian yang digunakan Naruto dan Mikasa. kedua mata indah mereka saling beradu lekat menyelami kedalaman iris indah satu sama lain.

"Aku, Naruto.. Pilot dari **Mobile Suit Legend Gundam Frame** .."

.

.

.

.

" **Barbatos..** "

.

.

.

Ending:

 **Shinzou wo Sasageo!** By Lingked Horizon.

.

 **To be continued…**

* * *

 **A/N:** Ini adalah fiction yang asli yang sebelumnya saya publish untuk event FNI dengan judul 'The Bermuda Triangle'.

Jadi ini adalah plot dan konsep aslinya dengan tema Isekai yang terfokus pada main pair yang sudah tertera.

Entah bagus atau tidak, kalian yang menilai.

 **Glosarium:**

 **The Bermuda Triangle** : adalah wilayah di samudra Atlantik seluas 1,5 juta mil persegi atau 4 juta km persegi yang membentuk garis segitiga antara Bermuda, wilayah teritorial Britania Raya sebagai titik di sebelah utara, Puerto Riko, territorial Amerika Serikat sebagai titik di sebelah selatan dan Miami, Negara bagian Florida, Amerika Serikat sebagai titik di sebelah barat.

Dari informasi sampai saat ini, terdapat beberapa penjelasan dalam segitiga Bermuda. salah satunya adalah lorong waktu yang masih misterius sampai saat ini. membuat benda, atau siapapun yang masuk kedalam segitiga Bermuda ini akan menghilang secara misterius.

Entah itu benar atau tidak, mereka yang terjebak didalamnya akan berpindah ke masa lalu, masa depan atau ke dunia lain yang ada di semesta ini.

.

Sebuah imajinasi yang ingin sekali saya keluarkan. bisa dibilang ini adalah beberapa bagian yang akan muncul juga di 2 fict saya sebelumnya, 'W and UB'. Namun dengan beberapa yang berbeda tentunya.

Jika kalian ingin melihat Mobile Suit, Character dan sebagainya, kalian bisa melihatnya di album fb saya dengan profil name Kyoigneel.

Jadi jangan lupa Fav and Follownya. Dan berikan kritik, komentar dan sarannya di kolom Review yang tersedia untuk memperbaiki kesalahan apa yang ada di setiap tulisan saya.

.

Salam hangat untuk kalian semua yang mengikuti fict Kyo.

See you next time!

By: Kyoigneel, out!

.

 **Next chapter: Friend or foe?**


	2. Chapter 2

**BARBATOS**

.

 **Disclaimer:**

Naruto [Masahi Kishimoto]

Singeki no Kyojin [Hajime Isayama]

Dan semua sumber anime yang bersangkutan bukan milik Kyo.

Yang terpenting saya tak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari sumber anime atau character yang saya pinjam untuk fiction yang saya publish.

 **Rate:** M.

 **Pair:** Naruto x Mikasa.

 **Genre:** Fantasi, Scy-fi.

 **Warning:** Imajinasi liar!, Isekai!, Ooc, Typo, Don't like don't read!, Etc!

 **Summary:** Sebuah perang akhir yang terjadi di sebuah dunia dengan penuh alat penghancur yang dikendarai oleh manusia. sebuah Mobile Suit dengan Pilot yang mengendarainya harus terlempar ke sebuah dunia yang juga sedang dilanda perang antara manusia dengan raksasa yang disebut Titan.

* * *

 **Chapter 2:** Friend or foe?

.

.

Opening song:

 **Hotaru no Hikari** by Ikimonogakari

.

.

.

.

Di sebuah tanah rerumputan luas, dengan pepohonan rimbun yang menjadi pemisah antara timur dan barat. Dimana di padang rumput yang sudah tak berbentuk itu terlihat sebuah raksasa putih dengan aksesoris raksasa yang tersemat diseluruh tubuh logamnya.

Raksasa logam yang tampak merendah dengan dua tangan memegang senjata api raksasa secara miring. Dimana moncong gunner raksasa itu berada di samping ditengah kedua tangan yang terkepal kedepan. tepat mengarah pada kumpulan raksasa tak berpakaian berwajah manusia yang tampak bergetar dan menunjukkan reaksi aneh.

Iris mata mereka melihat kesegala arah berkali-kali seperti mencoba menghilangkan pengaruh yang ada di pikiran mereka yang seperti orang gila kesetanan itu.

Membuat dua orang yang saling berhadapan dengan berpijak ditempat yang berbeda di ketinggian yang berbeda pula, menatap bingung pada kumpulan raksasa tak berpakaian dan tak memiliki jenis kelamin disekitar mereka.

Apalagi gadis cantik bersurai pendek lurus bertubuh indah yang berdiri dipundak salah satu raksasa yang ada. Memicingkan matanya ketika raksasa yang dia pijak saat ini menoleh ke arah dirinya dengan pandangan kosong seperti pada umumnya.

Begitupun seorang pemuda bersurai pirang yang yang bersidekap diatas raksasa logam putih yang menatap interaksi antara Titan yang di pijak gadis yang baru dikenalnya itu dengan sebelah mata kiri terpejam dan wajah datar.

'Ada apa dengan mereka? pandangannya mengarah pada gadis itu.. sementara itu..'

Batin pria bersurai pirang dengan satu mata terpejam diatas raksasa logamnya. yang kemudian mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah raksasa disekitar raksasa yang dipijak Mikasa, yang menatap ke arah gadis cantik itu.

'Bukankah tadi mereka menuruti perintah gadis itu? tapi.. tingkah mereka mulai aneh.. atau jangan-jangan..!' batin Naruto yang masih menganalisa dan langsung membuka mata kirinya yang terpejam, dan pandangan serius dilayangkan pada gadis di depannya itu.

"A-ada apa dengan kalian?" ucap Mikasa lirih dengan wajah seriusnya ketika irisnya menajam menatap kepala besar yang menoleh kepundak kirinya, tepat pada Mikasa membuka mulutnya perlahan.

Begitupun Mikasa melirik dengan ekor matanya kepada para Titan disekitarnya yang menatap kearahnya, dengan perlahan berjalan mendekat ke arahnya yang ada di pundak raksasa dipijakannya itu.

Grraa!

Grauk! Buss!

Detik selanjutnya, insting bahaya Mikasa menjerit keras ketika kepala Titan yang pundak kirinya menjadi pijakannya itu dengan cepat menggerakkan kepalanya ke arah Mikasa dan berusaha memakan gadis itu. namun hanya mengenai udara kosong, karena Mikasa lebih dulu menggerakkan ODM Gearnya untuk mengeluarkan gas pendorong dengan cepat, dan melesat ke arah hutan melewati sela-sela raksasa dibelakang Titan yang dipijaknya sebelumnya.

Brakk! Brakk!

Graaa!

Dengan keberuntungan yang bagus, ternyata Mikasa mendapat timing yang tepat untuk menghindar. karena detik itu juga para Titan yang ada di sekitar Titan yang menjadi pijakannya itu mengayunkan tangan besar mereka untuk meraih ke atas pundak Titan tempat Mikasa sebelumnya. Dan ada beberapa yang melompat menabrak tubuh Titan tempat Mikasa berpijak tadi dan ambruk ketanah sampai saling menindih dan menggigit.

Graa!

Dab! Dab! Dab!

Mengetahui mangsa mereka kabur masuk ke hutan di arah timur, para Titan tak berakal itu mengejar Mikasa yang saat ini melesat dengan 3D Maneuver Gearnya di antara pepohonan menuju ke benteng. walaupun jaraknya masih sangat jauh.

"Apa yang terjadi? mereka berbalik kembali ingin memakanku.. bagaimana dengan laki-laki bernama Naruto itu?" gumam Mikasa yang masih melesat dengan ODM'nya seraya melirik kebelakang dimana para Titan mengejarnya saat ini.

.

.

.

.

Sementara itu, Naruto hanya menatap datar pada gadis yang telah pergi meinggalkan dirinya seraya beralih menatap ke arah sisa Titan yang berjumlah 5 yang menatap lapar padanya yang berdiri diatas dada logam raksasanya.

Graa!

Dab! Dab! Dab!

'Seperti dugaanku.. makhluk itu liar, dan sekarang dia juga mengincarku. Heh, boleh ku coba.' Batin Naruto dengan senyum simpulnya dan mata kirinya yang kembali tertutup menatap para Titan yang berlari kearahnya itu.

Dab! Dab! Dab!

Grakk!

Titan yang berukuran sekitar 5- 7 meter mendekat dengan cepat padanya. Dan ketika Titan yang bisa dibilang kecil dari para Titan lainnya itu sampai di kaki raksasa logam Naruto, langsung memeluk kaki logam itu dengan kedua tangan mereka dan menggigitnya dengan keras.

Graa!

Namun naas, rahang kedua Titan itu malah patah dengan darah yang terciprat disekitar wajah mereka. dengan semua giginya yang tanggal karena menggigit logam keras raksasa milik Naruto.

'Heh.. sudah ku Kira. Sekarang apalagi? Tunjukkan padaku..'

Batin Naruto masih bersidekap dada dan memejamkan mata kirinya menatap kebawah Titan yang rahangnya patah dan masih berusaha mencakar dan menggoyangkan kaki logam itu. berusaha merubuhkannya namun tetap tak bergerak sama sekali.

Duk! Duk!

Tak mau berhenti, kedua Titan itu tetap berusaha walau dengan mulut hancur karena ulah mereka sendiri, mereka membenturkan kepala mereka dengan keras sampai darah juga menghiasi kepala mereka.

Namun hasilnya tetap sama.

Dab! Dab!

Brakk!

Graa!

Namun pandangan satu mata Naruto terangkat kedepan. Tepat dua Titan berukuran 10-12 meter membenturkan tubuhnya dan menggigit sisi bahu kanan dan kiri logam putih itu. namun hasilnya sama, kedua mulut raksasa itu hancur bersimbah darah menggigit logam raksasa Naruto.

Hingga kini beberapa Titan itu berusaha mencakar dan memukul-mukul tubuh logam Naruto yang masih merendah itu.

Naruto tetap memandang dengan satu matanya ke sisi kiri kananya dengan datar.

Graa!

Dab! Dab! Dab!

'Raksasa didepan itu lebih tinggi dan besar. namun tubuhnya aneh dan berjalan lambat.. apa yang akan dilakukannya?' batin Naruto masih dengan keadaan yang sama.

Dimana dihadapannya tepat, berjalan Titan dengan ukuran tubuh 15 meter yang tubuhnya sangat berotot namun memiliki kepala lebih kecil. Berjalannya pun lebih lambat daripada ke empat Titan yang masih berusaha memakan raksasa logamnya ini.

Graa!

Srett! Wuss!

Ketika Titan 15 meter itu tepat dihadapan raksasa logam Naruto, Titan itu mengayukan tangannya ke depan ke arah dada raksasa logam Naruto. tepatnya, berusaha mencengkram Naruto yang berdiri diatas dada logam biru itu. namun Naruto mundur dua langkah dan kembali masuk dalam Kokpitnya yang terbuka itu dan duduk dalamnya santai.

"Begitu ya. Kau pandai juga, Berusaha mengincarku langsung." Gumam Naruto dengan mata kiri yang masih tertutup.

Bahkan dirinya masih bersidekap dada dan mundur masuk kedalam kokpitnya tanpa melihat kebelakang dan tetap menatap Titan yang berusaha menangkapnya tadi. dan dengan mudah dan santainya menghindari cengkraman tangan raksasa yang akan menangkapnya itu sebelum tangan itu mengenainya.

Raksasa 15 meter itu kembali mendekat ke arah Barbatos dengan mulut terbuka yang berusaha memakan langsung kearah Naruto yang duduk santai didalam kokpitnya. Menghiraukan ke empat Titan yang masih memukul-mukul dan membenturkan kepala mereka dengan asap yang keluar dari tubuh mereka yang terluka.

"Sudah cukup main-mainnya. Aku akan bertanya pada gadis itu makhluk aneh apa kalian sebenarnya.."

Ucap Naruto dengan kebiasaan mata kirinya yang tertutub dan mengarahkan kedua tangannya ke pengendali control di depan sisi kiri kanannya dan menggenggamnya dengan kedua tangannya. Setelah sebelumnya menekan layar tepat di depannya duduk itu seperti sebuah perintah untuk Barbatos.

Graa!

Dzing! Dzing! Grakk!

Graa!

Benar saja. Ketika layar seperti computer di hadapannya , dia tekan sebuah perintah di layar itu, Kokpitnya tertutup kembali dan tepat tertutup rapat ketika Titan 15m itu menggigitnya. Hingga yang di gigit oleh Titan itu adalah dada logam berwarna biru dari raksasa logam Naruto. dan membuat mulut dan rahang Titan itu sama halnya dengan 4 Titan lain yang masih melakukan hal tak berguna yang menyakiti tubuh mereka sendiri.

Darah Titan yang muncrat itu mengenai tubuh bagian kaki, pundak, dada dari logam raksasa Naruto. hingga terkesan seperti telah melakukan pembantaian, padahal Titan itu sendiri yang melukai dirinya sendiri.

Sring!

"Ayo kita temukan gadis itu.. Barbatos." Ujar Naruto dalam Kokpitnya yang kembali mengaktifkan Barbatos. Iris hijau Barbatos kembali menyala dengan Proyeksi Retina dalam Kokpitnya telah kembali memunculkan dunia luar dari pandangan Barbatos.

Graa!

Greb!

Brakk! Brakk!

Tak mau berhenti, Titan 15m itu mencengkram kepala Barbatos yang masih merendah itu dan membenturkan kepalanya hingga darah kembali menghiasi tubuh Barbatos oleh darah Titan tak berakal itu.

"Ku tunjukkan padamu caranya meremukkan dengan benar.." gumam Naruto yang mata kirinya kembali terbuka dengan pandangan datarnya.

Wsss! Brakk!

Naruto menggerakkan Barbatos untuk kembali berdiri bersamaan dengan tangan kanannya yang memegang senjata api raksasa itu diayunkan horizontal tepat di kepala Titan liar tersebut. hingga kepala itu terpisah dari tubuhnya dan ambruk ke tanah dengan tubuh terpisah dan darah tercecer kemana-mana.

Cklek! Cklek!

Dromm! Dromm!

Setelah memisahkan kepala Titan 15m itu, Naruto dengan tangan kanan dan kiri raksasa logamnya ke samping tubuhnya. Ke arah dua Titan 10 dan 12 meter di samping kiri kanannya yang tadi sedikit terdorong kebelakang karena pergerakan Barbatos, dan berlari lagi ke arah Barbatos dari dua arah dengan mulut yang masih rusak. Dan secara bersamaan 15 timah dari kedua senjata api yang digenggam Barbatos dimuntahkan tepat ke arah kepala kedua Titan liar itu.

Brass! Brass!

Secara bersamaan, kedua kepala Titan liar itu hancur terkena timah panas dari senjata api Barbatos dan ambruk ke tanah tepat disamping tubuh Barbatos kiri kanannya tanpa kepala dan darah yang berceceran.

"Ternyata kalian tak punya rasa takut ya.." gumam Naruto,

Dari dalam Kokpitnya dapat melihat dua Titan 5-7m sedang kembali berusaha merubuhkan Barbatos dengan kaki kiri dan kanannya yang di genggam oleh dua Titan itu. tubuh Titan itu bahkan tak sampai lutut Barbatos.

Wuss!

Brass!

Tanpa ampun, Naruto menggerakkan kaki kiri Barbatos dengan mengangkatnya dan membuat Titan itu terlepas genggamannya dari kaki Barbatos. Dan menginjaknya dengan mudah sampai hancur dan darah berceceran. Seperti menginjak seekor hewan yang lebih kecil dari tubuhnya.

"Untukmu, ku tunjukkan caranya menendang agar menjatuhkan sasaranmu.." gumam Naruto datar.

Wuss!

Duag!

Wuss!

Dengan mudah, Naruto menggerakkan Barbatos seperti seorang pemain sepak bola yang akan menendang sasaran dengan Titan itu yang masih memeluk kaki kanannya. Hingga dengan sekali ayunan kaki kanan logam itu dengan tendangan berputar 360 drajat, ia melesatkan Titan 5m itu terbang ke arah timur masuk ke hutan-hutan di hadapannya.

"Saatnya mencari gadis itu.." gumam Naruto.

Darb! Darb! Darb!

Naruto menggunakan Mobile Suit'nya berlari masuk kedalam hutan mengikuti arah gadis yang baru dikenalnya itu.

.

.

.

.

_[[BARBATOS]]_

.

.

.

.

Buss! Jleb! Sring!

Crass! Crass!

Di hutan bagian dalam yang saat ini mengarah pada daerah dinding Maria. Seorang gadis bersurai hitam sedang melesat di antara pepohonan seraya melakukan serangan dengan pengait dan pedangnya pada tengkuk Titan yang mengejarnya saat ini.

Buss! Jleb! Buss!

Setelah membunuh beberapa Titan yang mengejarnya, dia kembali melesat ke arah timur untuk menuju ke pasukannya. Dengan sisa Titan yang juga masih mengejarnya tanpa lelah.

"Hah.. para Titan itu bukan Titan normal. Rata-rata abnormal.. sedangkan gasku sebentar lagi habis." gumam Mikasa yang saat ini merasakan kecepatannya semakin berkurang karena gas pada black boxnya mulai habis.

Seraya melirik sejenak kebelakang dengan menolehkan kepala dan ekor matanya menatap para Titan abnormal yang hampir dekat dengannya.

"Ku harap mereka sudah siap di posisi mereka saat ini." ucap Mikasa yang semakin cepat melesat dengan pengaitnya semakin masuk ke hutan itu.

.

.

Hingga hampir sampai di tempat tujuan dalam hutan itu, Mikasa bersiul dan sesuatu tampak berlari mengikutinya dari bawah. Seekor kuda yang sebelumnya dia tunggangi.

Dengan cepat Mikasa melompat ke atas punggung kuda itu dan berlari kencang masih dengan para Titan yang mengikutinya.

'Akhirnya waktu yang tepat.. ketika gasku habis.' batin Mikasa ketika sudah menunggangi kudanya dan berlari membelah hutan itu.

Hingga sampai dia di tempat tujuan, bagaikan slow motion. Ketika Mikasa melewati pepohonan tinggi di sisi kanan kirinya, irisnya menoleh ke kiri dan melihat puluhan orang dengan 3D Maneuver Gear sudah siap dan mengangguk menatap Mikasa.

Lebih tepatnya seorang gadis bersurai coklat dengan kacamata yang tersenyum lebar ke arahnya. Dan meyiapkan pedangnya yang dia sambungkan antara unit controlnya dan lempengan pedang itu di black box yang ada di pinggangnya.

Sring!

"Serang!" gadis bersurai coklat itu berseru dengan perintah mutlak untuk bawahannya yang sudah bersiap di setiap sisi.

"YOSSH‼" sahut para pasukan pengintai yang sudah siap di posisi mereka masing-masing.

Buss! Jleb! Buss!

Buss! Jleb! Buss!

Hingga dengan perintah itu, tepat para Titan melewati mereka langsung diserang secara bersamaan melesat ke arah punggung para Titan karena tanpa sadar makhluk tak berakal itu telah melewati jebakan pasukan tim pengintai.

Buss! Jleb! Crass!

Crass! Crass!

Dengan cepat beberapa Titan berhasil dibunuh dengan memotong tengkuk mereka. namun makhluk tak berakal itu tentu saja menyadarinya dan mencengkram tubuh pasukan pengintai itu dan memakan mereka yang tak lolos dari tangkapan Titan liar itu.

'AARGG! Aku akan mati! –'

'Hange-san! –'

Graub! Glekk!

Teriakan para pasukan pengintai yang tak bisa selamat dari tangkapan Titan liar itu menggema ketika tubuh mereka ada yang digigit jadi dua dan dimakan. Dan ada pula yang langsung di telan bulat bulat.

Sementara gadis bersurai coklat diikat dengan kacamata itu melihat bawahannya banyak yang menjadi korban, menatap datar itu. dan kembali membunuh beberapa Titan dengan memotong tengkuknya. Dan menyelamatkan beberapa orang yang masih sempat diselamatkan olehnya.

"Hange-san, kita sudah mengulur waktu untuk Mikasa. Sebaiknya kita cepat menyusulnya.."

Ujar seorang pria bersurai pirang pendek yang berdiri di dahan pohon menatap dengan iris khawatir pada para pasukan yang kewalahan melawan Titan abnormal yang jumlahnya tersisa 15 ini. sedangkan pasukan pengintai tim Hange hanya tersisa 20 saja.

Apalagi dari mereka yang hanya Hange saja yang memiliki skill menggunakan 3D yang lebih baik daripada orang yang ada di bawah pimpinan Hange.

Sementara pria pirang pendek itu hanya pandai dalam taktik dan kekuatan titannya yang masih sulit untuknya dikendalikan. Percuma saja nanti jika ujung-ujungnya dirinya akan menambah korban pasukan pengintai saat dia menjadi Titan. Dirinya belum bisa mengendalikannya.

Sementara gadis yang dia ajak bicara saat ini baru saja mendarat disampingnya dan menatap pada bawahannya yang masih melawan para Titan itu. kemudian menatap pria yang lebih pendek darinya itu.

"Baiklah Armin. Mikasa juga sudah lumayan jauh dari sini sebaiknya pengorbanan mereka yang mati terbayarkan dengan informasi tentang benda itu dari Mikasa.." ujar gadis yang dipanggil Hange itu menatap serius pria bernama Armin disebelahnya.

Sedangkan Armin hanya mengangguk lemah dengan keringat menetes dari dahinya.

"Kalian! Kita mundur kembali berkumpul pada pasukan utama! Mikasa telah melewati –"

Graa!

Perkataan Hange terpotong begitusaja karena suara teriakan Titan yang tampak berlari kencang dari arah barat ke arah mereka.

Dab! Dab! Dab! Dab!

Seketika itu, para pasukan pengintai bawahan Hange membolakan matanya karena melihat sosok Titan yang berlari kencang itu. Titan berarmor yang menutupi tubuhnya dengan kulit keras seperti zirah. berlari kencang membelah apapun yang ada di hadapannya.

"AWAS..!" seru Hange ketika Titan itu sudah sampai di dekat mereka.

Wuss!

Brakk!

Brass!

"ARRGG‼"

Titan berukuran 17 meter dengan tubuh kekar berarmornya menghantam Titan liar yang ada di hadapannya hingga tersingkir dari jalannya dan ada yang kepalanya hancur di hantam tangan terkepal Titan itu. beberapa pasukan pengintai yang tak sempat melesat menyingkir dari jalannya juga dia hantam dengan tangannya sampai terpental dengan tubuh remuk bersimbah darah.

Dab! Dab! Dab!

Titan berarmor itu berlari melewati pasukan pengintai yang memandang punggung raksasa Titan itu yang telah menjauh ke arah timur.

"Hange-san! Itu Armored Titan.. dia berlari ke arah pasukan kita disana sendirian. Apa yang dia lakukan? Dia akan mati jika bertemu komandan Levi disana." Ujar Armin yang menatap serius Hange yang ada disampingnya yang juga syok dengan kejadian tak terduga itu.

"Tidak, Armin.. Reiner tak pergi kesana begitu saja tanpa tujuan dan bunuh diri. Dia pasti memiliki tujuan lain sampai-sampai dia mempertaruhkan nyawanya pergi ke markas musuh sendirian.." Balas Hange serius yang menjeda kalimatnya.

"Apalagi seperti yang Mikasa bilang. Armored Titan sebelumnya mundur dari pertempuran karena kedatangan benda raksasa yang membantu kita itu." lanjut Hange.

Deg!

Ucapan Hange membuat Armin tersentak kaget. Karena otaknya telah memproses informasi yang baru dia dapatkan tersebut. dirinya baru paham apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Haaa!.. Hange-san, Apa yang kau katakan benar. Reyner tak akan dengan gilanya menyerahkan nyawanya sendiri tanpa alasan. Dia memiliki tujuan yang baru saja dipikirkannya ketika apa yang kau katakan tadi bahwa dia sempat mundur ketika makhluk yang membantu kita itu datang.." ucapan Armin mendapat perhatian dari seluruh sisa pasukan pengintai yang ada di sekitarnya dengan serius.

"Reiner.. mengincar Mikasa.." lanjut Armin dengan ekspresi khawatir dan keringat didahinya yang mulai bermunculan.

Sontak itu membuat seluruh pasukan pengintai yang ada di dahan pohon disekitarnya termasuk Hange membolakan mata mereka. mereka baru sadar jika arah yang sama dari Armored Titan dan Mikasa, serta Armored Titan yang tak berhenti ketika bertemu dengan mereka dan terus berlari tanpa henti. Bahkan menyerang Titan liar yang menghalangi jalannya juga.

'Hange-san, Mikasa dalam bahaya! Kita harus menolongnya!'

'Berikan perintahmu Hange-san!'

'Hange-san!'

'Hange-san!'

Seruan bawahan dari Hange membuat gadis itu harus berpikir dua kali. Disatu sisi dia harus menyelamatkan Mikasa, dan disisi lain dia juga tak bisa membuat bawahannya kembali menjadi korban. Walaupun jika Mikasa berhasil keluar dari hutan ini, dia akan menemukan barisan pertahanan pasukan pengintai di sebrang hutan ini untuk membantunya. Tapi itu juga masih jauh dan harus memakan waktu.

Apalagi gas dari 3D Maneuver Gear Mikasa yang dia tau juga sudah habis. ini menjadi pilihan yang sulit untuknya. Kecuali..

"Kita akan membantu Mikasa.. tapi aku tak bisa mengorbankan kalian semua. Aku sudah banyak menyaksikan kematian para rekan-rekanku, aku tak bisa menambah jumlah korban lagi. Maka dari itu, satu-satunya harapan adalah.. dirimu, Armin."

Ujar Hange menatap serius Armin yang melototkan matanya syok saat ini. begitupun sisa pasukan lain yang juga menatap penuh harap pada Armin.

"Ke-kenapa harus aku? A-aku takut –"

"Tak ada lagi kata takut, Armin! Ini perintah.. apapun yang akan terjadi nanti, kau serahkan saja pada kami. Percayalah pada dirimu Armin. Kau pasti bisa mengendalikannya.." ujar Hange yang mencengkram pundak Armin dengan serius.

Armin menatap mata Hange dengan iris masih syok dan membola. Untuk kesekian kalinya, dia menjadi penentu hidup seseorang. Setelah sebelumnya dia pernah membantu Eren dengan rencananya, kali ini dia dibuat harus kemabali memikul beban yang berat. Yang bahkan bisa saja mengorbankan rekan-rekannya sendiri.

"Armin.. ini adalah cara yang paling ampuh untuk kedua hal tersebut sebagai penengah.. keselamatan Mikasa ada ditanganmu." lanjut Hange yang meyakinkan kembali Armin.

'Armin!'

'Ayo Armin!'

'Armin!'

'Armin!'

Seruan dari rekan-rekannya yang ada di sekitarnya itu seakan ikut mendorong pria bersurai pirang tersebut untuk menerima perintah dari Hange. Harapan mereka berada di pundak pria Titan Shifter itu saat ini.

"Ba-baiklah.." ucap Armin lirih seraya mengangguk dengan tekat kuat terlihat di matanya saat ini. kepalan tangannya pada unti controlnya semakin erat.

Semua rekannya yang ada di tempat itu tersenyum. Begitupun Hange yang kembali terlihat percaya diri seraya berbalik menghadap timur. Arah Armored Titan dan Mikasa pergi.

"Yosh! Ayo kita selamatkan Mikasa dan menangkap Reiner sebagai Armored Titan itu!.. kita akan membawanya hidup atau mati untuk kita ambil apa yang telah menjadi hak kita, bangsa Eldia!" Hange berseru dengan semangat.

"Yosh‼" seluruh rekannya ikut berseru.

"Skarang, kita susul Mikasa!"

Degan perintah itu, seluruh pasukan dibawah Hange bergerak dengan kecepatan penuh melesat diantara pepohonan melewati para Titan yang sejak tadi memulihkan diri mereka bagi yang masih utuh kepalanya.

.

.

.

.

_[[BARBATOS]]_

.

.

.

.

Dab! Dab! Dab!

"A-armored Titan? Kenapa dia bisa berada di sini?" gumam gadis cantik bersurai hitam pendek lurus yang saat ini menunggangi kudanya seraya menoleh kebelakang menatap Armored Titan yang berlari cepat hampir menyusul dirinya saat ini.

Apalagi gadis itu sudah kehabisan gas. Dia tak bisa lagi meluncur di udara seperti biasanya dengan pengaitnya. Gadis itu mengapit bibir bawah merah muda ranumnya. Menyalurkan rasa resah dalam dirinya yang biasanya bahkan selalu kuat dalam bertarung melawan Titan.

Tapi anehnya, akhir-akhir ini gadis itu sering sekali resah. Dalam berbagai hal, gadis ini sering sekali tak tenang. Itu semua sejak Eren sudah menjadi kuat dan mampu mengendalikan beberapa Titan liar. Walaupun hanya beberapa saat, tapi seakan Eren saat ini telah mampu mememikul beban pada dirinya sendiri.

Tanpa harus dibantu dirinya lagi.

Entahlah. Tapi pikiran negative sering muncul akhir-akhir ini tentang Eren. Termasuk saat ini.

Graaa!

Titan besar berarmor itu berseru keras ketika dirinya telah menyusul gadis incarannya ini. jaraknya bahkan hanya tersisa beberapa meter saja ketika kuda yang ditunggangi Mikasa tampak kalah cepat dengan larinya.

Gadis itu semakin berpikir keras bagaimana dia bisa selamat dari Reiner yang entah kenapa dirinya pun tak tau kenapa pria itu mengincar dirinya. padahal sebelumnya Reiner tak mengincar dirinya dan ia tak memiliki kekuatan Titan.

'Lalu kenapa?' batin Mikasa bingung dan terus berpikir.

Wuss!

Brakk!

Dengan jarak yang sudah dekat, Titan armor itu mengayunkan tangannya untuk menghentikan kuda Mikasa. Hingga dengan mudah kuda itu terkena telapak tangan besar yang terayun itu hingga terpental dan dengan tubuh remuk bersimbah darah lalu terhenti beberapa meter di samping kirinya disalah satu batang pohon besar.

Srakk!

Namun Mikasa ternyata telah berhasil menghindarinya dengan melompat kedepan sebelum Reiner mengenai kudanya. membuatnya terseret dan berguling di tanah lalu berhenti beberapa meter dari Titan Reiner yang memandangnya saat ini.

"Reiner, apa yang kau inginkan?" ujar Mikasa mencoba untuk tenang ketika maut berada dihadapannya.

Graa!

Wuss!

Srett!

Tak menjawab. Titan armor itu malah berlari kearah Mikasa dan berusaha menangkap gadis itu dengan tangan besarnya. Tapi masih gagal karena Mikasa berhasil melompat kesamping dan bersembunyi dibalik batang pohon. Dan membuat Reiner yang kali ini berguling ditanah dan kembali menyeimbangkan tubuhnya.

'Hah.. hah.. Apa yang harus ku lakukan? Sangat mustahil melawan makhluk sebesar itu tanpa 3D Maneuver Gear..' batin Mikasa yang mencoba berpikir keras di saat genting seperti ini.

Wuss!

Brakk!

Mikasa dikagetkan dengan batang pohon tempatnya bersembunyi dihantam hingga patah dan tumbang ketanah. Membuatnya terlihat jelas oleh Titan itu yang berjalan mendekat ke arah Mikasa yang berjalan mundur dengan iris syok.

Graaa!

Buss! Sring!

Crass! Crass! Trank! Trank!

Namun gerakan Reiner yang akan kembali menangkap Mikasa terhenti karena pasukan pengintai dibawah pimpinan Hange datang dan menyayat bagian tangan dan tubuhnya. Berhasil memotong jari-jarinya namun pedang mereka patah ketika bertatapan dengan armor di tubuh Titan itu.

"Mikasa!"

Teriak Armin yang datang dengan meluncur diudara dan mendarat di samping gadis itu seraya menatap khawatir pada gadis cantik yang juga menatapnya.

"Armin.." gumam Mikasa.

"Mikasa, kita harus pergi dari sini dan memancingnya pada pasukan inti komandan Levi.. komandan bisa membunuhnya." Ujar Armin serius.

"Tapi, bagaimana caranya? Lagipula, aku harus menolong orang itu.." balas Mikasa.

"Apa maksutmu? Kita sudah dekat dengan posisi komandan Levi.. ini kesempatan kita, biar aku yang megulur waktumu untuk pergi kesana.."

Ucap Armin yang berjalan di depan Mikasa menatap Armored Titan yang saat ini berhasil membunuh beberapa pasukan pengintai yang berusaha membelah tengkuknya itu. Hange yang mendarat di atas dahan pohon tinggi menatap kebawah ke arah Armin seraya mengangguk serius.

Dibalas anggukan oleh pria pirang pendek itu. dengan tangannya yang akan ia gigit tepat didepan mulutnya dan tersisa beberapa centi lagi.

"Jangan Armin! Kau masih belum bisa mengendalikannya.. jika terjadi hal yang –"

"Tidak Mikasa. Kali ini serahkan padaku.. aku adalah Titan Shifter. Jika Eren bisa, kenapa aku tidak? Percayalah Mikasa.."

Armin memotong perkataan Mikasa seraya berbalik menghadap gadis cantik itu berusaha meyakinkannya. Membuat niatnya menggigit tangannya terjeda.

"Armin.." gumam Mikasa yang terdiam menatap keteguhan dari sorot mata rekannya sejak kecil itu.

"Lakukan, Armin!" seru Hange yang berdiri di atas dahan pohon menatap Armin yang berbalik kembali menatapnya.

"Haaaa.."

Grauk!

Semua yang ada disana menghentikan pergerakan mereka termasuk Titan Reiner dan menatap Armin ketika dia berteriak dan menggigit tangannya hingga berdarah. Mikasa membolakan irisnya paham.

Karena tak terjadi apapun.

Graa!

"Kenapa!.."

Grauk! Grauk! Grauk!

Armin berteriak dengan syok ketika dia tak dapat berubah dan kembali menggigiti tangannya hingga berdarah dan terus demikian melakukan itu. menghiraukan Armored Titan yang berteriak keras.

'Percuma.. percuma! Rekan-rekanku yang tewas.. akan terbunuh sia-sia.. aku.. aku..' batin Armin yang masih menggigiti tangannya putus asa dengan iris yang membola sempurna.

Membuat Hange dan yang lainnya menatap pasrah dan terduduk diatas dahan pohon. Harapan mereka seakan musnah ditangan Armin yang tak sesuai perkiraan.

Groarr!

Wuss!

Greb!

"Ghaaa!" teriak Armin.

Tak mau menyianyiakan kesempatan, Reiner kembali berlari cepat ke arah Armin dan Mikasa. Dengan sekali ayunan tangannya, Armin tertangkap oleh Titan Reiner itu dan digenggam oleh tangan kanannya.

Semua Scout Resiment yang ada disana syok dan membeku seketika saat satu-satunya harapan mereka telah tertangkap. Termasuk Mikasa yang hanya diam membisu menyaksikan Titan raksasa tepat di hadapannya saat ini dengan iris membola.

Wuss!

Greb!

"Mikasa!"

Semua orang termasuk Armin berteriak pada Mikasa yang langsung tertangkap tangan besar Titan Reiner dan digenggam dengan tangan kirinya.

Kedua orang penting itu tertangkap.

Pandangan Mikasa hanya kosong seakan dirinya tak ada disini. Pikirannya kalut tentang semua problem yang dialaminya. Indra pendengarannya seakan tuli ketika semua orang memanggilnya bahkan Armin yang ada di sisi tangan satunya.

'Eren.. Maafkan aku.. aku..' batin Mikasa yang terhanyut dalam pikirannya tentang pria bersurai coklat beriris hijau itu. pikirannya kusut tak tentu arah dengan tekanan yang diterimanya saat ini.

Kenangannya bersama pria itu bermunculan seperti kaset yang diputar ulang dipikirannya. Membiarkan Reiner yang saat ini mulai kembali berlari masuk ke hutan arah barat dengan Hange dan yang lainnya mengejar Titan Reiner itu.

Namun..

Boosh!

Wuss!

Bruag!

Boosh!

Semua pasang mata disana membola sempurna. Ketika melihat Titan Reiner malah melsat terdorong kebelakang dengan cepat melewati Hange dan pasukannya tepat di atas mereka seperti didorong sesuatu dengan api biru yang terlihat dibelakang sosok putih raksasa.

Begitupun Armin dan Mikasa yang juga syok terpaku menatap benda raksasa yang tangannya menghantam upper cut pada Armored hingga melayang dan didorong dengan tangan sosok itu mencengkram leher Titan Reiner.

Graa!

Brakk! Brakk! Brakk!

Wuss!

Armored berteriak keras ketika sosok raksasa di hadapannya mendorongnya cepat di udara diantara pepohonan hutan itu, dan membuatnya menabrak pepohonan yang menjadi jalur lintasannya hingga tumbang. Namun tak berhenti dan masih terus terdorong diudara.

'A-apa! makhluk itu, kan!..' batin Reiner dalam bentuk Armored Titannya yang masih terdorong di udara menatap syok sosok logam putih yang mencengkramnya dan mengeluarkan pendorong api dari punggung, kaki dan tangannya.

Dan yang lebih membuat Reiner syok adalah iris hijau menyala di wajah bertanduk kuning itu yang menatapnya seakan mengekspresikan emosi yang dimilikinya.

Wuss!

Brakk! Srakk!

Dengan Jet Booshter secepat itu, dengan cepat kedua sosok raksasa tersebut telah melewati hutan dan sampai direrumputan luas di dekat pepohonan perbatasan benteng Maria. Sosok itu dengan keras membuat kepala Armored Titan menghantam tanah duluan lalu terseret ditanah dengan punggungnya, dimana perutnya menjadi pijakan sosok diatasnya itu hingga terseret beberapa meter.

Duakk!

Groarr‼

Wuss!

Sosok itu tanpa ampun menginjakkan kakinya dengan keras pada persendian di kedua bahu Armored hingga tubuhnya semakin terdorong kebawah dan kedua tangannya yang terangkat dan genggamannya pada kedua orang itu terlepas dan melayang diudara.

Wuss!

Jlarkk! Srakk!

Greb! Greb!

Masih dalam keadaan terseret karena Jet Booshter sosok itu, sosok itu menendang dengan keras dada Titan itu hingga kembali terseret ke arah tengah tanah rerumputan luas itu. dan membuat sosok itu melompat dan menangkap kedua orang yang masih membeku menatap sosok tersebut.

Brakk!

Sosok itu mendarat dengan sempurna menggetarkan tanah dan merusak pijakannya karena berat dan ukurannya tersebut. berdiri dengan membuka kedua telapak tangannya yang terlihat Armin dan Mikasa yang masih menatap sosok yang menyelamatkan mereka dengan iris membola.

"Na-ru-to.." gumam lirih Mikasa ketika menatap Barbatos yang iris sosok raksasa logam itu juga menatap Mikasa yang masih terpaku.

Membuat Armin yang ada di sisi tangan satunya menatap Mikasa dengan iris tak percaya. Dan kembali menatap benda logam raksasa itu. seraya menelan ludahnya berat yang tercekat di kerongkongannya saat ini.

.

.

.

.

_[[BARBATOS]]_

.

.

.

.

"Komandan Levi.. apa yang terjadi disana? Raksasa putih itu.. siapa?"

Tanya seorang pria bertubuh pendek dengan rambut yang tak jelas. Apakah ada rambut atau botak dikepalanya. Memandang syok sosok raksasa putih besar itu yang jauh didepan mereka menumbangkan Titan Reiner yang tanpa perlawanan.

"Aku tak tau, Connie.. tapi aku yakin, semua pasukan Eldia yang ada di sekitar hutan ini, dan di atas dinding maria melihat raksasa putih itu dan Armored Titan." Balas Levi memicing tajam menatap kejauhan sosok yang menghajar Armored Titan dikejauhan.

Buss! Jleb!

Tap!

Dalam suasana yang menegangkan itu, datang seorang gadis bersurai coklat yang juga diikat ponytail. Datang bersama dengan seorang pria bersurai coklat yang pinggiran surainya tipis. Datang dengan pengait mereka dan mendarat di dahan pohon di sebelah Levi.

"Lapor komandan!" ujar gadis bersurai coklat itu yang terlihat panic langsung menghadap pada Levi yang juga balik menatapnya.

"Aaaa! I-itu.. apa?!" sementara pria yang datang bersama gadis itu malah tampak syok menatap ke tanah rerumputan luas didepannya. Tepatnya sosok raksasa putih dikejauhan itu.

"Tenanglah Jean kita akan bahas raksasa itu nanti.."

Levi menenangkan pria yang baru datang itu karena membuat gadis disampingnya tak bisa mengatakan apa yang akan dia laporkan. Membuat pria itu tersenyum gugup dihadapan komandannya yang menatapnya datar.

Begitupun gadis itu yang juga ikut teralihkan pandangannya pada sosok putih jauh di tanah rerumputan itu.

"Uwa! –"

"Cepat katakan Sasha.. ada berita apa?"

Perkataan gadis itu yang seperti ingin mengungkapkan rasa syoknya, terpotong oleh Levi yang to the point dan membuat gadis itu kembali menatapnya gugub.

"Ah- aa.. aku ingat! Komandan Levi, Eren!.." ujar gadis itu kembali panic.

Sementara Levi hanya membolakan matanya ketika mendengar apa yang dikatakan gadis itu. bagaikan dia sendiri yang mendengar laporan dari gadis bernama Sasha itu.

"Baiklah.. Jean, Sasha! Kalian kembalilah ke tempat Eren. Aku akan mengurus Hange dan lainnya dulu sebelum kembali ke dalam dinding."

Ujar Levi yang menyiapkan kedua pedangnya di kedua tangannya. Menatap datar ke tanah luas didepannya yang terlihat para Titan liar yang tampak mendekat dari segala arah kepada sosok putih itu, dan beberapa kuda yang berlari ditunggangi oleh Hange dan lainnya yang baru keluar dari hutan dari arah barat.

Tapi sayangnya, Hange berjalan di samping kiri raksasa putih itu jauh dengan beberapa Titan abnormal yang mengikuti mereka. namun yang lebih parah lagi adalah puluhan Titan yang berlari dari segala arah menuju kepada kawanan Hange dan raksasa putih itu.

"Hai'! kami berangkat!" ujar Sasha dan Jean yang pergi dari sana menuju dinding Maria.

Levi Hanya melirik dengan iris matanya dan mengangguk singkat. Lalu kembali menatap ke depan puluhan Titan liar itu.

"Connie, kau pergilah ke tempat pasukan di timur.. kabarkan pada mereka untuk mundur kembali ke dalam dinding. Aku dan yang ada disini akan menyelamatkan Hange.." perintah Levi yang disetujui Connie dan pergi dari hadapan Levi seketika dengan pengaitnya.

Levi berbalik menatap kepada seluruh pasukannya.

"Semuanya! Dengarkan perintahku!.. kita fokuskan keselamatan Hange dan timnya. kita buka jalan untuk mereka agar sampai dihutan ini. jangan sampai focus kalian teralihkan dan tetap waspada dengan raksasa putih itu!, apalagi ada Armored Titan disana.." seru Levi dengan disaksikan pasukannya disekitarnya.

"Persembahkan jantung kalian!" lanjut Levi datar.

"Haa!" semua pasukannya yang berjumlah 100 orang itu berseru dengan mengepalkan tangan mereka seakan memegang pisau dan menancapkannya dijantung mereka bersamaan.

"Kita berangkat.."

Dengan ucapan terakhir Levi, semuanya turun dari pohon itu dengan pengait mereka dan menunggangi kuda mereka masing-masing lalu bergerak menuju barat daya ke arah pasukan Hange yang masih bergerak dengan para Titan mengejar mereka.

.

.

.

.

_[[BARBATOS]]_

.

.

.

.

"Nona, bergeraklah ke bahu Barbatos saat ini juga.." ucapan menggema dari dalam Kokpit Barbatos terdengar jelas oleh Mikasa yang terjengit kaget mendengarnya.

"U-untuk apa?"

Mikasa menatap bingung namun juga masih membeku menatap wajah Barbatos yang menatapnya.

"Makhluk aneh telanjang yang berlari ke arah kita itu cukup banyak. Kau bisa mati jika tetap berada di tangan Barbatos. Dan lagi aku akan sedikit sulit memprioritaskan keselamatanmu dan rekanmu nantinya."

Ucapan dari Naruto yang ada di dalam Barbatos langsung membuat Mikasa baru menyadari dan menatap sekitar mereka yang beberapa ratus meter lagi para Titan akan sampai di posisi mereka. seketika Mikasa mengangguk ragu.

"Termasuk kau pria berambut wanita."

Ucapan menggema dari dalam Kokpit Barbatos yang mengangkat telapak tangannya mendekat ke pundak kiri kanannya itu membuat Armin yang sedaritadi menonton interaksi keduanya terjengit kaget. Dan menurut begitu saja bersamaan dengan Mikasa yang melompat ke bahu kiri kanan dari Barbatos. Berpegangan pada beberapa bagian logam yang tampak bisa digunakan untuk berpegangan.

 **Graaa‼!**

Dab! Dab! Dab! Dab! Dab! Dab! Dab!

Puluhan Titan liar dengan berbagai ukuran tampak berlari dengan kecepatan mereka masing-masing menuju ke arah Barbatos.

Graa‼

Wuss!

Brakk!

Dalam keadaan genting seperti itu, Naruto yang mengendarai Barbatos dikejutkan dengan sebuah pukulan keras dari tangan berlapis kulit keras dari Armored Titan yang telah bangkit dari belakangnya. Namun Naruto lebih dahulu menghindar dengan menggerakkan raksasa putihnya memutar balik. Hingga mengenai tangan kiri Barbatos yang menahan pukulan keras Reiner didepan dadanya.

Brakk! Duag!

Srakk!

Ingin membalas perlakuan Barbatos padanya, Reiner kembali melakukan pukulan keras dengan tangan kirinya hingga membuat Naruto harus menggerakkan tangan kanan Barbatos untuk menyilang. Namun tak sampai disitu, Armored Titan langsung melakukan tendangan dengan dua kakinya hingga membuat Barbatos yang masih menyilangkan kedua tangannya itu terjungkir kebelakang dan terseret beberapa meter karena kuatnya tekanan dari Armored Titan.

Sementara Armin dan Mikasa yang terguncang dibahunya itu masih berpegangan dengan kuat. Namun berbeda dengan wajah mereka yang tampak panic dengan keadaan ini.

"Mikasa! Apa ini tak akan apa-apa?!" teriak Armin yang panic menatap Mikasa yang terhalang leher Barbatos.

"Aku tak tau Armin! Kita percayakan pada pria ini! kita tak punya pilihan lain.."

Ucapan Mikasa sejenak membuat Armin bingung. Namun disaat seperti ini, dia hanya bisa setuju saja.

'Pria?..' batin Armin bingung.

Sementara itu Mikasa dapat melihat jika Armored Titan berlari menjauh ke arah hutan barat menghindari para Titan liar yang juga beberapa mengejarnya. Mengabaikan Barbatos yang bangkit kembali menatap kepergian Armored Titan.

"Dia kabur.. tapi para makhluk telanjang ini yang menjadi masalahnya."

Naruto kembali menutup sebelah matanya mengeksplorasi setiap sisinya yang beberapa meter lagi para Titan liar itu sampai pada posisinya dengan jumlah mereka.

Graa!

Dab! Dab! Dab!

Lima Titan liar yang sampai terlebih dahulu di depan dan sisi kanan kirinya menjadi perhatian Naruto yang mengendalikan Barbatos didalam Kokpitnya.

Wuss!

Srett!

Ketika Titan liar berukuran 10 meter didepannya berlari dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk menggenggam kepala Barbatos, Naruto menggerakkan raksasanya miring kesamping menghindari tangan itu.

Greb!

Wuss! Wuss!

Brakk! Brakk‼

Graaaa‼!

Dengan sekali genggaman tangan kanan Barbatos, raksasa logam itu mencengkram pergelangan tangan Titan liar yang ada dihadapannya itu dan memutar tubuhnya bersamaan dengan Titan liar itu searah jarum jam. Hingga menabrak dua Titan liar berukuran 7 dan 12 meter dari dua arah sisi kanan kirinya hingga terpental dengan darah yang muncrat dari tubuh mereka yang terkena hantaman tubuh Titan liar yang diputar Barbatos.

Wuss!

Brass!

Graa!

Dalam keadaan memutar Titan itu, Naruto yang mengendalikan Barbatos menggerakkan raksasanya untuk memutar vertical ke arah belakannya yang terdapat Titan liar dengan ukuran 8 meter berusaha menggapainya. Hingga membuat Titan 8 meter itu tubuhnya hancur bersamaan dengan hantaman tubuh Titan liar yang dibanting Barbatos dari atas kebawah.

"Menjijikkan.. makan ini.."

Wuss!

Buakk!

Naruto dari dalam Kokpitnya berkata dengan menggerakkan Barbatos yang masih menggenggam potongan pergelangan tangan Titan liar yang sebelumnya, dan melemparkannya pada Titan liar 5 meter yang berlari ke arahnya didepannya. Hingga Titan itu terjengang kebelakang dan terseret karena posisinya yang berlari itu.

Graa‼

Dab! Dab! Dab!

Puluhan Titan yang masih mendekat dari segala arah itu membuat Naruto yang ada di dalam Kokpitnya menatap sekelilingnya datar dengan satu mata tertutup. begitupun Armin dan Mikasa yang sejak tadi syok dengan aksi raksasa logam Naruto, juga menatap sekeliling mereka yang terdapat para Titan liar dengan berbagai ukuran mendekat pada Barbatos.

"Nona.. apa para manusia yang berpakaian sama denganmu di sisi kanan dengan para makhluk telanjang yang mengejar mereka itu juga rekanmu?"

Ucapan Naruto yang menoleh ke arah kanannya bersamaan dengan kepala Barbatos yang juga ikut menoleh seperti keduanya terhubung dengan dua raga namun satu jiwa. Menatap ratusan meter jarak diantara Barbatos dengan pasukan Hange yang dikejar oleh Titan liar yang beberapa dari mereka dihalangi oleh pasukan Levi yang berhasil membunuh beberapa. Namun juga terdapat pasukan yang dimakan oleh Titan liar disana.

"Be-benar.. mereka rekan kami Na-Naruto-san." balas Mikasa yang menatap rekannya yang bertarung melawan para Titan di area terbuka seperti itu. hingga membuat banyak korban jiwa hanya untuk menyelamatkan Hange dan pasukannya.

Namun yang membuat Naruto menatap Mikasa dengan datar dari dalam Kokpitnya adalah ekspresi Mikasa.

Gadis itu tetap menatap datar pada rekan-rekannya yang tewas dimakan oleh makhluk telanjang yang ternyata baru diketahui Naruto jika mereka suka memakan manusia.

'Ternyata itulah sebabnya mereka mengejar manusia.. mereka memakan manusia. tapi kenapa gadis ini seperti biasa saja menatap rekan-rekannya yang mati seperti itu?' batin Naruto datar dengan satu matanya yang tertutup.

"Na-Naruto! na-mamu Naruto, kan? a-aku mohon bantu kami.. bantulah mereka Naruto-san!"

Pandangan Naruto teralihkan dengan menoleh ke arah kanannya yang terdapat Armin berbicara padanya dengan ekspresi cemas dan khawatir pada rekan-rekannya. Terlihat berbeda sekali dengan Mikasa.

Dimana dipikiran Armin saat ini, jika makhluk logam ini bisa menyelamatkan mereka berdua dengan mudah mengalahkan para Titan itu sendirian, bagaimana tidak untuk menyelamatkan rekan-rekannya juga? Ini adalah sebuah kesempatan bagus jika makhluk ini berada di pihak mereka.

Apalagi jika dari yang Armin lihat, makhluk ini bisa terbang dan meluncur diudara dengan sesuatu yang memunculkan api dari tubuhnya. Dengan sosok ini pula, rekan-rekannya yang tewas menyelamatkan Hange dan timnya akan berkurang.

Apapun makhluk ini, pasti punya perasaan melihat manusia yang dimakan begitu saja oleh para Titan. Batin Armin.

Wuss!

Brass Buag!

Raksasa logam Naruto kembali baku hantam dengan para Titan yang mengeroyoknya itu disela-sela pembicaraan mereka. namun tetap saja Barbatos unggul dan berhasil menghancurkan kepala para Titan itu dengan sebuah pukulan keras dengan dorongan Jet Booshternya.

"Tidak.."

Ucapan menggema dari Naruto didalam Kokpitnya itu membuat Armin membolakan matanya seketika dengan tubuh menegang di sela-sela pertarungan antara Barbatos dengan para Titan liar. Begitupun Mikasa yang mengapit bibir bawah kirinya dengan ekspresi yang tak terlihat karena bayangan poninya.

Mikasa dapat mengerti dengan yang dirasakan Armin saat ini. emosi, sedih, cemas, gelisah, bingung dan segalanya yang membuat pria berambut pirang lurus itu tak karuan dengan emosionalnya. Beefitupun perasaan Mikasa mendengar ucapan Naruto.

"Ta-tapi kenapa?" gumam Armin yang masih dalam keadaan tak percaya dengan iris yang menyiratkan kesedihan disana.

"Aku menolong mereka, memang apa untungnya buatku? Lagipula aku membantumu saat ini karena posisimu memang memungkinkan untukku bantu. Sebut saja kebetulan.. tanpa ku harus susah payah pergi ke tempat rekanmu itu.. aku kemari dari awal hanya ingin membantu gadis ini, sekaligus bertanya sesuatu padanya."

Balasan Naruto datar disela-sela pertarungannya yang imbang dengan jumlah Titan liar yang menyerbunya itu, membuat Armin membolakan matanya dengan detak jantung yang tiba-tiba berdegup kencang.

'Aku paham sekarang.. Mikasa. Hanya Mikasa yang bisa meminta makhluk ini membantu kami..' Batin Armin yang ekspresinya berubah serius dan memandang ke arah Mikasa yang terpisah dengan leher Barbatos.

"Mikasa‼"

Teriakan Armin yang penuh harap itu membuat Naruto yang berada di dalam Kokpitnya memejamkan sebelah matanya kembali melirik gadis cantik berambut hitam lurus yang menggunakan syal merah itu.

Mikasa terlihat mengepalkan erat tangannya dengan ekspresi tak terlihat karena bayangan Poninya dengan wajah yang menunduk. Bibir bawah menggodanya yang sebelumnya ia apit itu sedikit terbuka untuk mengeluarkan intonasi dari dalam kerongkongannya.

"Na-Naruto-san.. apa yang ingin kau tanyakan dariku?.. kau datang untuk menyelamatkanku, bukan?" gumam Mikasa lirih. Namun masih bisa didengar oleh Naruto dari dalam Kokpitnya.

"Banyak hal yang ingin ku tanyakan padamu.. tapi, ku rasa kau hanya akan pergi setelah aku menyelamatkan rekanmu itu. jadi maaf –"

"Tidak!.. a-aku.. aku tak akan pergi darimu.. a-asal kau mau menyelamatkan rekan-rekan kami.."

Ucapan Naruto terpotong begitu saja dengan sentakan Mikasa yang menatap iris Barbatos dengan ekspresi yang sulit diartikan. Naruto yang melihat itu tetap mempertahankan wajah flat dengan satu mata tertutupnya.

"Kau berbohong.. kau tadi meninggalkanku, bukan? Jadi tak ada jaminan jika kau akan tetap bertahan disisiku sampai apa yang ku butuhkan darimu usai."

Ucapan Naruto yang masih terus menggerakkan Barbatos dengan skill yang bahkan seperti menggerakkan tubuhnya sendiri itu terdiam. Dan membuat beberapa Titan mendekap kaki dan pinggang Barbatos berusaha memakan raksasa logam itu. namun hal yang sama terjadi dengan mulut mereka yang menjadi korban.

Membuat Armin yang saat ini ekspresinya tak terlihat namun tampak semakin cemas juga merasa bersalah dan menghiraukan posisi mereka saat ini. dia hanya memikirkan sahabat masa kecilnya ini.

"Aku berjanji.. setelah kau mengabulkan permintaan kami ini, aku tak akan pergi lagi seperti tadi.. a-aku.. aku akan disisimu menepati janjiku.."

Srett!

Ucapan Mikasa yang saat ini penuh keyakinan namun juga tatapan serius itu diakhiri dengan dirinya yang berdiri dipundak kiri Barbatos dan melakukan gerakan menikam jantungnya dengan tangan kanannya yang tak menggenggam apapun.

Sebuah penghormatan yang khusus dari pasukan bangsa Eldia untuk sebuah symbol keberanian dan keyakinan dalam diri setiap pasukan, untuk mengorbankan nyawa mereka demi Negara.

Karena tak ada waktu lagi untuk ragu dan berpikir panjang. Rekan-rekannya adalah prioritas utama saat ini. apapun yang terjadi kedepannya, itu bisa dipikirkan nanti.

'Aku tak tau harus apa.. aku tak bisa terus bertarung sendiri. Eren.. dirimu sudah sekuat itu. aku tak mau kalah darimu dan hanya melihat dibalik layar. Aku ingin berjalan sejajar denganmu seperti kita kecil dulu..' batin Mikasa yang menjeda kalimatnya menatap iris Barbatos yang juga menatapnya.

'Aku tak tau apa yang diinginkan orang ini. tapi aku yakin Eren, jika orang ini berada dipihak kita.. walaupun aku tak tau informasi apa yang diinginkan orang ini, tapi ku rasa orang ini tetap bukanlah musuh..'

Perasaan Mikasa entah mengapa menjadi aneh. Tak menentu. Disatu sisi dia ingin sekali berguna untuk Eren yang saat ini sudah bisa dibilang sangat kuat dan mengemban beban berat dipundak pria sahabat masa kecilnya itu. Sedangkan dirinya yang kuat dalam membunuh para Titan, tetap merasa tak bisa sejajar dengan Eren yang saat ini.

Namun di sisi lain, dirinya juga harus bisa membuat keputusan untuk menolong rekan-rekannya itu. dengan begitu dirinya bisa sedikit berguna untuk meminimalisir hilangnya nyawa lagi.

Ia merasa, jika apa yang diinginkan orang ini bukanlah apa-apa daripada menyelamatkan ratusan nyawa prajurit yang melawan para Titan itu untuk melanjutkan perang yang mungkin akan kembali berlanjut dengan bangsa Marley.

Mikasa dapat merasakan hatinya yang merasakan perasaan aneh saat berbicara soal janji pada pria ini.

"Kau dapat percaya padaku Naruto-san.."

Semua ucapan Mikasa yang dipenuhi dengan keyakinan itu membuat Naruto yang menatapnya dari dalam Kokpit membuka kelopak mata kirinya terbuka dan kembali menatap ke depan datar. Diikuti kepala Barbatos yang juga menatap kedepan.

Armin dan Mikasa seketika membolakan mata mereka berdua ketika melihat kepala dari Barbatos mengangguk pelan, dengan sekali anggukan kebawah dan kembali menatap lurus ke depan. Membuat Armin tersenyum sumringah.

Begitupun Mikasa yang menundukkan wajahnya dengan senyum kecil yang ia sembunyikan dengan wajahnya yang menunduk itu.

"Ku pegang ucapanmu.. Mikasa."

Wuss!

Jrass! Jrass! Jrass! Jrass! Jrass!

Dalam keadaannya yang diam, Naruto mengendalikan Barbatos untuk mengambil sebuah Katana setinggi dadanya itu dari punggungnya dan melakukan gerakan berputar searah jarum jam dengan cepat dan memotong kepala lima Titan yang mengunci pergerakannya itu.

Hingga darah terciprat kemana-Mana membasahi tubuh dan wajah Barbatos. Begitupun Mikasa dan Armin yang terkena cipratan darah menguap para Titan itu.

Boosh! Brakk! Wuss!

Graa!

Para Titan liar itu berteriak ketika mangsa mereka tiba-tiba melompat tinggi ke arah Levi dan pasukannya yang ratusan meter jaraknya dengan Jet Booshter di punggungnya. Tak lupa Mikasa dan Armin yang berpegangan kuat pada apapun yang bisa mereka pegang di pundak Barbatos.

.

.

.

.

_[[BARBATOS]]_

.

.

.

.

Levi yang terlihat berdiri di atas sebuah mayat Titan liar berukuran 13 meter memandang datar pada sekitarnya yang terlihat puluhan Titan liar yang bertarung dengan para pasukan Scout Resiment.

Tatapan datarnya teralihkan pada kumpulan mayat rekan-rekannya yang berada dibawah komando pasukannya itu yang tergeletak di tanah sekitarnya dengan tubuh yang tak utuh. Namun kembali intensi penglihatannya bergerak ke arah pasukan Hange yang berlari dengan kudanya menuju ke hutan dekat dinding Maria yang jaraknya juga masih sangat jauh.

Apalagi Hange dan timnya tampak juga bertarung dengan beberapa Titan karena sudah terkejar oleh Titan yang bisa dibilang abnormal.

'Ini tak ada habisnya..' batin Levi datar.

Grauk!

'Argg‼..'

Glek!

'Arrrggg‼'

'Komandan! Tolong a –'

Grauk!

Teriakan penuh putus asa terdengar dari para pasukan yang dipimpin Levi. Dimana banyak pasukannya yang dimakan, atau di gigit terlebih dahulu hingga tersisa separuh tubuh mereka dan dimakan.

Tragedy penuh darah ini kembali muncul dihadapannya setelah sekian lama dengan kematian dua sahabatnya sejak masih tinggal di distric dalam tanah dulu.

Bayangan poninya menutupi ekspresi datar Levi yang menunduk seraya mengepalkan kedua tangannya yang menggenggam dua pedang seperti cutter itu.

Untuk dirinya sebanyak apapun Titan masih bisa dia hadapi sendiri dengan 3D Maneuver Gearnya. Asalkan gas yang dia miliki masih cukup untuk bermanuver diudara. Titan bukanlah masalah untuknya.

Namun, untuk semua rekan-rekannya? Ini adalah masalah besar yang cukup fatal. Karena dari ratusan pasukan pengintai, yang akan selamat bisa dipastikan hanya setengahnya saja yang berada di bawah komandonya.

Kemampuan mereka jelas berada dibawah Levi.

'Hanya ada satu pilihan..' batin Levi yang menatap serius ke depan kepada rekan-rekannya yang masih bertarung dengan para Titan liar dengan susah payah. Karena ditempat terbuka seperti ini untuk bisa membunuh satu Titan saja bagi mereka butuh kerja keras.

"Semuanya! Dengarkan aku!.. kita berkumpul dan bergabung dengan tim Hange! Kita sudah membuka jalan untuk mereka, saatnya kita focus kembali ke –"

Swuss!

Blarr! Crass! Crass! Crass!

Ucapan Levi yang mendapat perhatian dari seluruh pasukannya itu tiba-tiba terhenti karena sebuah makhluk logam raksasa berwarna putih yang membawa Katana raksasa di tangan kanannya jatuh dari ketinggian dengan Jet Booshter dipunggungnya. Yang kemudian membuat tanah dipijakan raksasa logam itu hancur dan diteruskan dengan 5 Titan liar di sekitar raksasa logam itu yang ditebas di bagian tubuh dan bagian kepala mereka dengan darah yang terciprat kemana-mana.

Levi menatap dengan pandangan datar namun juga memicing tajam menatap Barbatos yang membabat habis beberapa Titan liar dengan berbagai ukuran dihadapannya.

Buss! Tap! Tap!

Seorang pria berambut pirang lurus mendarat dengan 3D Maneuvernya tepat dihadapan Levi. Disertai dengan beberapa pasukan pengintai lain yang juga mendarat di sekitar Levi.

"Lapor komandan! A-aku membawa bala bantuan yang akan membantu kita kembali ke dalam dinding!" ucap Armin serius dengan peluh gugub menetes dari dahinya.

Setiap orang yang ada di sekitar Levi termasuk Levi sendiri menatap Armin.

"Apa kita bisa percaya pada makhluk itu?" ujar Connie serius pada Levi yang ada di sampingnya.

Namun Levi hanya diam dengan pandangan datar namun juga menusuk menatap Barbatos yang masih membabat para Titan dengan Mikasa di pundaknya. Termasuk pasukan Levi yang juga tampak ragu menatap Barbatos. Namun ada juga yang terlihat sumringah dengan bantuan yang datang itu.

"Kita mundur.. berkumpul dengan tim Hange."

'HAI'‼'

Semua pasukan Levi akhirnya menurut dengan mundur mengikuti Levi yang telah terlebih dahulu pergi membantu Hange dan mundur ke dalam hutan menuju ke dinding maria.

.

.

.

.

"Naruto-san, cukup! Mereka sudah mundur sesuai instruksimu.."

Mikasa tampak khawatir dengan Naruto yang sejak tadi masih bergerak mengendalikan Barbatos membabat Titan liar di sekitarnya yang bahkan mereka kembali bangkit dengan regenerasi mereka walaupun lambat. Naruto memperhatikan itu.

"Aku tau.. ingatlah nona, setelah ini apapun yang terjadi kau harus menepati janjimu.. atau kau akan mengerti akibatnya nanti."

Mikasa yang mendengar suara menggema Naruto dari dalam Barbatos mengangguk mengerti dengan sedikit ragu.

Brzzz!

Dengan dorongan Jet Booshter'nya, Barbatos bergerak meluncur di darat menuju ke arah timur pada pasukan Hange dan Levi yang masih dikejar para Titan yang tersisa. Mengabaikan para Titan yang juga mengejar Barbatos karena di abaikan begitu saja. Namun mereka tetap kalah cepat.

.

.

.

.

Dengan waktu singkat, Barbatos yang dikendalikan Naruto dengan Mikasa dipundaknya membantu Scout Resiment dibawah Levi termasuk Hange yang sudah kembali kedalam dinding terlebih dahulu.

Sementara Naruto saat ini berada di sebuah kastil tua yang cukup untuknya dan Barbatos bersinggah sementara waktu. Begitupun seorang gadis berambut hitam lurus pendek dengan pedang yang terhunus tepat di leher Naruto yang saat ini berdiri di atas menara kastil itu.

"Cepat katakan.. siapa kau dan apa tujuanmu datang kemari?"

Naruto yang melihat tatapan datar Mikasa padannya dengan pedang yang terhunus padanya hanya diam tenang. Menatap lekat iris Mikasa mencoba menyelam kedalam mata indah itu.

Jaket panjang dengan kerah tinggi Naruto berkibar tertiup angin. Cahaya mentari siang itu seakan tak membuat kedua orang itu kepanasan atau semacamnya. Mikasa memicing tajam menatap Naruto yang belum menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Bukankah yang seharusnya bertanya disini aku? Kenapa kau yang menghunuskan pedangmu padaku?" Naruto masih tenang dengan ancaman yang diberikan Mikasa.

Membuat gadis cantik itu bingung menatap Naruto. kenapa pemuda itu tetap biasa saja tanpa menghiraukan ancamannya? Padahal jika rekannya yang lain sudah terkena ancaman seperti ini, mereka akan segera menurut. Walaupun dia jarang melakukan itu kecuali jika ada yang mengusik Eren.

"Diam.. kau tak usah banyak bicara. Jawab saja pertanyaanku."

Naruto mengangkat sebelah alisnya heran ketika raut wajah Mikasa berubah menjadi dingin padanya menusuk.

"Bukankah kau berjanji akan memberikanku informasi yang kubutuhkan? Bukannya –"

"Aku tak berjanji seperti itu.."

Ucapan Naruto yang dipotong begitu saja oleh Mikasa membuatnya menatap Mikasa datar dengan sebelah matanya yang tertutup.

"Katakan siapa kau dan apa tujuanmu kemari?"

Ucapan Mikasa seakan menjadi angin belaka bagi Naruto. pemuda itu malah berjalan mendekat pada gadis itu dan membuat Mikasa sedikit terkejut dan reflek mengikuti gerakan Naruto yang ke arahnya itu dengan pedangnya yang juga mengikuti pergerakan Naruto tepat didepan leher pria itu. hingga hanya berjarak beberapa senti tubuhnya dengan Naruto yang leher mereka berdua dipisahkan oleh sebuah pedang yang dihunuskan Mikasa.

"Aku tau apa yang kau katakan.. tapi tak baik bagi seorang gadis bermain benda tajam seperti ini pada seorang tamu yang sudah menyelamatkan hidupmu, bukan?" ucap Naruto datar yang menatap lekat Mikasa dengan ekspresi datarnya.

"Ku bilang jawab pertanyaanku atau kau tak akan pernah lagi bisa menjawab pertanyaan siapapun dengan kepala terpisah dari tubuhmu.." Mikasa tak mau kalah untuk mengorek informasi dari pria misterius pemilik raksasa logam itu.

Walaupun Mikasa sebenarnya juga merasa jika pemuda ini bukan pemuda sembarangan. Ditambah dirinya juga sudah berjanji sesuatu padanya. Hanya saja..

"Silahkan.. jika kau bisa melakukannya."

Mikasa yang sebelumnya kalut dalam pikirannya dikagetkan dengan Naruto yang malah menempelkan leher kirinya pada bilah tajam pedang Mikasa. hingga terlihat garis merah yang mengucur cairan merah disana.

"K-kau! Apa yang kau lakukan bodoh!"

Seketika itu juga Mikasa langsung menyingkirkan pedangnya dan menjatuhkannya begitusaja di lantai batu menara dikastil tua itu. mengambil syalnya untuk menutup luka Naruto yang disebabkan pemuda itu sendiri.

Naruto hanya tersenyum simpul ketika dengan telaten gadis itu melilitkan syal merahnya pada leher Naruto yang berdarah itu dengan jarak mereka hanya terpaut beberapa centi saja dengan tatapan khawatir Mikasa yang mengarah pada leher Naruto yang lebih tinggi darinya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Kau ingin bunuh diri dengan waktu sesingkat ini?"

Pertanyaan gadis didepannya itu membuat Naruto tertawa kecil. Mikasa memicing tajam dengan wajah datarnya itu pada Naruto ketika mendapat respon seperti itu.

"Memang kenapa jika aku mati? kau sendiri juga ingin memenggal kepalaku, bukan?"

Ucapan Naruto membuat Mikasa menundukkan wajahnya dengan ekspresi yang tak terlihat. Namun juga Naruto sempat melihat sedikit semburat merah di pipi gadis berwajah datar itu.

"Ta-tapi.. aku tak bisa membiarkanmu mati begitu saja sebelum aku mengetahui siapa dirimu dan tujuanmu yang sebenarnya.." gumam Mikasa dengan wajah datarnya itu.

"Lalu? bagaimana dengan janjimu itu?"

Mikasa terjengit kaget ketika mendengar pemuda itu kembali menagih janjinya. Tatapan menusuk ia layangkan pada Naruto yang hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya tertarik.

"Aku sudah bilang kau bisa memegang janjiku.. buktinya –"

"Kau saat ini berada disini bersamaku? Hoi, nona.. aku punya banyak pertanyaan padamu, tapi jika kau masih bersikeras dengan ancamanmu itu, keberadaanmu disini tak akan lama.. karena tak ada untungnya juga untukku jika terus berdebat dengan gadis sepertimu.." Naruto memotong perkataan Mikasa dan menjeda kalimatnya dengan menatap gadis itu dingin.

"Lebih baik aku membiarkanmu terbunuh oleh makhluk telanjang itu dan membiarkan rekan-rekanmu itu tewas tadi.. atau aku sendiri yang akan mengambil informasi darimu secara paksa. Dan membuatmu memohon ampun untuk kematianmu sendiri.. Mi-ka-sa-chan~"

Naruto berucap dengan jarak wajah beberapa centi meter dari wajah lawan bicaranya itu. dengan iris blue shappirenya yang menatap iris Mikasa yang memicing tajam dan turun ke bibir peach menggodanya itu dan kembali menatap iris Mikasa.

"Atau kau ingin merasakannya saat ini juga? Bagaimana aku mengambil informasi darimu.. seorang gadis yang keras kepala dan sangat percaya diri dengan kemampuannya.. kau benar-benar membuatku ingin melakukan itu.."

Ucapan Naruto kali ini malah semakin tajam dengan bibirnya yang hanya berjarak beberapa centi dari Mikasa. Saling merasakan hembusan nafas masing-masing. Bibir Naruto yang terbuka itu seakan ingin sekali mengeluarkan benda tak bertulang didalamnya untuk masuk ke dalam bibir Mikasa yang sedikit terbuka dengan ekspresi yang tetap tajam namun juga sedikit peluh menetes dari dahi gadis itu.

Seakan merasakan ancaman yang akan benar-benar dilakukan oleh pria lawan bicaranya ini, jika dirinya benar-benar tak memberikan informasi secara baik-baik pada Naruto.

Tapi Mikasa bukan gadis yang mudah menyerah begitu saja.

"Diam kau!"

Wuss!

Srett! Srett! Srett!

Mikasa melakukan serangan pukulan dengan tangannya yang kosong berusaha mengenai wajah Naruto. namun bertubi-tubi pukulannya dihindari oleh Naruto yang hanya memiringkan tubuhnya ke sembarang arah dengan mudah.

Srett! Wuss!

Tau semua pukulannya gagal, Mikasa melakukan tendangan cyrcle berusaha menjegal agar pemuda itu jatuh. Namun masih gagal karena Naruto melompat dengan kedua kakinya.

'Cih..' batin Mikasa mengumpat.

Greb!

Sring!

Dalam keadaan yang masih sama seperti slow motion, Mikasa memungut unit control yang tersambung dengan lempengan logam tajamnya yang membentuk sebuah pedang itu tepat dibawahnya yang masih dalam keadaan merendah. Lalu mengayunkannya vertical ke atas berusaha membelah tubuh Naruto.

Wuss!

Tap! Tap! Tap!

Mikasa membolakan matanya. Ternyata lompatan Naruto itu bukan hanya lompatan biasa. Pria itu melompat salto kebelakang menghindari ayunan pedangnya. dan mendarat dengan beberapa kali salto kebelakang dengan tangan dan kaki di hadapan Mikasa.

Wuss!

Mikasa berlari ke arah Naruto yang baru menyeimbangkan tubuhnya dengan pedang di kedua tangannya yang siap di ayunkan.

Sring! Wuss! Duag!

'A-apa?!'

Naruto yang tau Mikasa akan menebasnya, dirinya malah berlari menyongsong gadis itu juga. Hingga ketika ayunan pedang Mikasa padanya, dirinya lebih dahulu merendahkan tubuhnya dan melakukan tendangan cyrcle berputar tepat dikaki Mikasa yang tampak syok itu.

Greb!

Trank! Trank!

Namun bukannya rasa sakit mencium permukaan lantai batu dipijakannya karena terkena tendangan cyrcle Naruto pada kakinya, melainkan sebuah dekapan lengan kekar yang menahannya agar tak jatuh. Mengabaikan pedangnya yang jatuh ke lantai batu itu.

'Ba-bagaimana mungkin..' batin Mikasa syok.

Gadis itu dapat melihat tepat diatasnya wajah seorang pria berambut pirang yang menatapnya datar dengan tangan kanan pria itu menahan punggungnya.

Bagaimana gadis itu bisa percaya dirinya dikalahkan dengan mudahnya. Disaat seorang pun dalam Scout Resiment tak ada yang bisa menandinginya dalam berkelahi walaupun dirinya seorang gadis. namun saat ini? seorang pria yang baru ditemuinya baru saja mengalahkannya hanya dengan sekali tendangan dengan timing yang tepat!

"Kau masih ingin melanjutkannya? aku bisa melakukan tugasku mengambil informasi darimu setelahnya.."

Hanya wajah yang teralihkan ke arah lain menghindari kontak mata dengan pria yang menang duel dengannya itu. sebuah gelengan pelan sebagai jawaban langsung dari Mikasa yang membuat Naruto tersenyum simpul.

"Kau hebat.. aku mengaku kalah." Ucapan datar Mikasa berbanding terbalik dengan semburat merah tipis dipipinya.

Dengan posisi yang sama, Naruto sedikit menyeringai menatap gadis yang aneh menurutnya itu.

"Biar ku tebak.. aku adalah orang pertama yang berhasil mengalahkanmu dalam bertarung? Mengalahkanmu dengan mudah –"

Plakk!

Perkataan Naruto terpotong begitu saja karena sebuah tamparan keras dari Mikasa yang mengenai pipi kanannya dan membuat posisi mereka terpisah dengan Mikasa yang berdiri membelakanginya.

Naruto menyentuh pipi kanannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Naruto bingung.

Mikasa yang ekspresinya tak terlihat karena bayangan surai poninya dan wajahnya yang menunduk itu hanya menggeleng pelang dengan tangan kanannya seperti mendekap tubuhnya sendiri. Membuat Naruto semakin bingung dengan posisinya saat ini sebagai pria.

"Balasan untukmu. Tapi, aku benar-benar butuh informasi dari dirimu.. mungkin sama halnya dengan dirimu yang membutuhkan informasi dariku.." ucap Mikasa lirih.

Naruto yang mendengar itu menatap datar punggung Mikasa yang terlapis jaketnya itu. seraya melepas perlahan syal yang dipakainya dari Mikasa dan menjatuhkannya begitu saja di lantai batu pijakannya. Membuat bekas melintang dilehernya terlihat lagi namun dengan darah yang sudah sedikit mengering.

"Aku masih percaya kau akan menepati janjimu.. baiklah aku akan mengalah untukmu. Aku hanya manusia yang tersesat di tempatmu ini. aku tak punya tujuan apapun disini, dan.. maka dari itu aku punya banyak pertanyaan untukmu yang harus kau jawab." Balas Naruto.

Mikasa sedikit melirik kebelakangnya dengan wajah bingung. Namun dirinya juga masih butuh jawaban dari pertanyaan lain yang melintas di pikirannya itu.

"Lalu.. kenapa kau memilihku untuk menjawab pertanyaanmu? Kenapa tidak Armin, atau yang lainnya saja.."

Hening. Hingga beberapa detik berlalu Naruto tak kunjung menjawab pertanyaan dari gadis cantik itu. membuat bibir peachnya sedikit terbuka kembali untuk bersuara dan sedikit menolehkan kepalanya kesamping untuk melihat pemuda itu.

"Itu karena.."

Ucapan Naruto terdengar lirih. Namun masih terdengar jelas di telinga Mikasa yang memutar tubuhnya menghadap Naruto seraya ingin membalas perkataan pemuda itu yang seperti terjeda dengan ekspresi bingung di wajah datar gadis cantik itu.

"Karena? –"

Brukk!

Gyut!

Gadis itu kagetkan dengan pemuda di hadapannya yang tiba-tiba ambruk tepat di hadapannya yang menimpa dirinya dengan wajah pria itu yang ambruk tepat di dada gadis cantik itu. membuat keduanya terjatuh bersamaan dengan Naruto yang menimpa gadis itu diatasnya.

"A-apa yang terjadi padamu?!"

Mikasa tampak syok dengan wajah semburat merah dipipinya karena posisi Naruto yang seperti menggunakan dadanya untuk bantalan Naruto yang tak sadarkan diri yang sepertinya tanpa sengaja.

Namun dengan posisi yang saat ini, kedua lengan gadis itu seakan mendekap tubuh tak sadarkan diri Naruto karena reflek yang tak terduga.

'Pria ini.. kenapa?..' batin Mikasa yang menatap ke dadanya yang terdapat wajah Naruto disana.

Semburat merah pada pipinya semakin terlihat diwajah datarnya yang biasa tampak tenang. Kini untuk pertama kalinya Mikasa merasakan perasaan aneh yang dia sendiri bingung bagiamana harus mengatakannya.

Namun bukan perasaan ketika dirinya dekat dengan Eren. Perasaan aneh yang berbeda ketika bersama seorang pria dalam keadaan seperti ini untuk pertama kalinya.

Mikasa baru pertama kali melihat sosok pria ini yang mampu mengendalikan sebuah raksasa logam yang baru pertama kali juga dilihatnya. Ditambah pria ini membuatnya ekstra waspada dengan setiap kalimat yang di ucapkan.

Karena yang membuatnya sampai berada di sini dengan kondisi yang baru pertama kali juga dalam hidupnya ini adalah karena ucapan pria ini juga. Itulah yang membuat Mikasa bingung sekaligus waspada pada pria ini.

Apalagi yang anehnya, pria ini juga membantu dirinya dan pasukan Levi untuk menang dari pertempuran tadi dan selamat dari para Titan liar. Yang jelas pria ini masih misterius walaupun sedikit pria ini sudah menjelaskan tentang dirinya.

Tetap saja Mikasa harus waspada dengan orang baru ini.

Gadis cantik dengan semburat merah dipipinya itu menatap serius pada wajah damai Naruto didadanya. Mencoba mencerna apa yang dilakukan Naruto sampai seperti ini padanya.

Tapi hasilnya nihil.

'Sepertinya dia benar-benar tak sadarkan diri..' batin Mikasa yang tak menemukan kejanggalan dari ekspresi Naruto saat ini.

"Huft.."

Mikasa menghembuskan nafasnya untuk menenangkan pikirannya saat ini. menatap ke langit siang itu, lalu kembali menatap wajah Naruto di dadanya. Semburat merah semakin kentara di pipinya dengan wajah datarnya itu.

.

.

.

.

"Naruto-san.. kau kawan.. atau lawan.."

.

.

.

.

 **To be continued..**

Ending:

 **Shinzou wo Sasageo!** By Lingked Horizon.

.

* * *

 **A/N:** special thanks untuk kalian semua yang setia mengikuti fict saya baik dari para guest, dengan akun atau silent reader yang membaca fict saya ini.

Jika kalian ingin melihat Mobile Suit, Character dan sebagainya, kalian bisa melihatnya di album fb saya dengan profil name Kyoigneel.

Jadi jangan lupa Fav and Follownya. Dan berikan kritik, komentar dan sarannya di kolom Review yang tersedia untuk memperbaiki kesalahan apa yang ada di setiap tulisan saya.

.

Salam hangat untuk kalian semua yang mengikuti fict Kyo.

See you next time!

By: Kyoigneel, out!

.

 **Next chapter: Decision..**


	3. Chapter 3

**BARBATOS**

.

 **Disclaimer:**

Naruto [Masahi Kishimoto]

Singeki no Kyojin [Hajime Isayama]

Dan semua sumber anime yang bersangkutan bukan milik Kyo.

Yang terpenting saya tak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari sumber anime atau character yang saya pinjam untuk fiction yang saya publish.

 **Rate:** M.

 **Pair:** Naruto x Mikasa.

 **Genre:** Fantasi, Scy-fi.

 **Warning:** Imajinasi liar!, Isekai!, Ooc, Typo, Don't like don't read!, Etc!

 **Summary:** Sebuah perang akhir yang terjadi di sebuah dunia dengan penuh alat penghancur yang dikendarai oleh manusia. sebuah Mobile Suit dengan Pilot yang mengendarainya harus terlempar ke sebuah dunia yang juga sedang dilanda perang antara manusia dengan raksasa yang disebut Titan.

* * *

 **hapter 2:** Promise!

.

.

Opening song:

 **Hotaru no Hikari** by Ikimonogakari

.

.

.

.

Dap Dap Dap

Suara derap langkah kaki menggema di sebuah lorong. Dimana disisi kanan kiri lorong itu tampak beberapa jeruji besi menjadi pemisah antara ruangan dibalik jeruji itu dengan lorong tersebut.

Hingga beberapa meter berjalan, berhentilah sosok pria itu di sebuah ruang paling bawah yang ada di dalam lorong tersebut. Menatap pintu dengan jeruji besi dihadapannya dengan tatapan tajam.

Kreet!

Menggeser sebuah jendela kecil seperti celah yang seukuran tiga jari. Menatap sosok pria pirang yang tak sadarkan diri dengan tangan dan kakinya diikat rantai dengan posisi terlentang.

"sudah tiga hari.."

Puk!

"ah! Mi-mikasa-san.. kau mengagetkanku saja." Ucap pria bersurai coklat yang tersentak kaget karena ditepuk pundaknya.

"seperti biasa.." balas gadis cantik itu yang tak merespon penjaga tersrbut dan malah berdiri di depan pintu itu tepat.

Menggeser otomatis kedudukan sang penjaga yang sedikit bingung dengan kelakuan gadis petarung itu.

"hah.. iya-iya sabar. Prasaan setiap hari kau seperti ini sejak pemuda itu disini.." ucap pria itu yang sedikit bingung dengan kalakuan mikasa akhir2 ini, sembari membukakan jeruji besi tersebut dengan kunci yang dia bawa.

Kriet! Jrek!

Setelah pintu itu terbuka, mikasa tanpa banyak bicara langsung masuk dan mendekat pada sosok pria pirang yang tertidur di sebuah kasur dengan tangan dan kakinya yang di rantai.

Duduk di kursi tepat disebelah pria pirang itu.

Mengambil sebuah kain yang kemudian dia celupkan ke dalam air di sebuah wadah berisi air yang dia bawa.

Membuka pakaian pria itu dan mengelapnya dengan kain basah untuk membersihkan tubuh pria itu perlahan. Mulai dari leher terus turun ke bagian perutnya.

Tatapan datar namun menyelidik dilayangkan tepat ke tubuh pria itu. Perasaan bingung, kagum dan sebagainya muncul setiap menatap tubuh pria yg dirawatnya ini.

Bagaimana tidak, tubuh kekar bak atlet dengan banyak bekas luka benda tajam terlihat disana. Kagum namun juga miris melihatnya. Banyak pikiran bermunculan tentang kehidupan pria pirang yang baru dikenalnya ini dikepalanya.

'sebenarnya, kau berasal darimana?..' pertanyaan dalam hati yang jelas tak mungkin ada jawaban dari orang yang ditujunya.

Si penjaga yang dari tadi melihat Mikasa seperti itu hanya mampu diam tak mengganggu.

Pasalnya sejak si gadis itu membawa si pirang ke dalam benteng, Mikasa lah yang merawat pria itu dan slalu ada di samping pria itu. Padahal jika dari keterangan yang dia terima dari para pasukan pengintai yang ikut bertempur di luar dinding, pria ini berbahaya dan masih belum jelas dia ini berada di pihak siapa. Tujuan pria ini saja belum jelas sampai skarang.

Kriett

Penjaga itu tak mau ikut pikir panjang. Menutup pintunya dengan mikasa didalamnya bersama pria itu.

.

.

.

.

Di sebuah ruangan yang terletak di dalam bangunan di Sheena Wall, tampak para pemimpin 3 pasukan pelindung sedang berdiskusi. Telihat seorang pria berambut hitam berwajah datar dengan seorang pria botak berkumis duduk berhadapan. Sementara seorang lagi duduk di sebrang antara kedua orang itu berambut hitam namun dengan wajah memicing tajam menatap pria berwajah datar.

"Levi, apa kau tak mau ambil tindakan soal pria dengan logamnya itu? Bisa saja dia mata-mata bangsa Marley yang dikirim pada kita untuk menghancurkan kita dari dalam dinding?" ucap seorang pria berambut hitam pendek itu.

"Sejujurnya aku pun tak tau apa tujuannya datang kemari. Namun dari keterangan pendek yang diberikan dari Mikasa, dia membantu kami waktu itu atas permintaan Mikasa. Jadi untuk sementara Mikasa lah yang menjaga pria itu.." balas pria yang dipanggil Levi itu datar.

"Dari informasi yang ku dengar dari para pasukan pengintai yang berperang di garis depan pun sama. Dengan mudah raksasa logam itu membabat habis para titan, dan menyelamatkan banyak nyawa mereka. Jadi kita tak bisa menganggapnya musuh juga.." si pria botak menjeda kalimatnya seraya menyedot rokok yang ada di tangannya.

"Tapi kita juga perlu waspada untuk itu. Walaupun aku percaya jika pria itu ada dipihak kita.."

"Aku tidak setuju dengan kalian.. kalian tau sendiri keadaan kita saat ini sedang kritis. Eren masih dalam proses pemulihan sedangkan pasukan musuh memiliki banyak mesin-mesin udara yang akan dengan mudah menghancurkan kita! Apa kita bisa mempercayakan ini pada pendatang baru yang belum jelas siapa dia sebenarnya hah?!" si pria berjanggut itu membentak.

"Tenanglah Nil-san.. kita harus atasi masalah ini dengan tenang. Karena kita tak punya pilihan lain selain percaya dengan dia. Lagi pula kita punya Mikasa.. aku yakin ada sesuatu antara mereka." Balas si botak pada pria yang bernama Nill Dawk itu.

"Apa yang dikatakan Pixis-san benar. Tapi untuk saat ini kalian tak perlu memikirkan pria itu. Cukup aku yang menangani masalah di pasukanku. Mikasa pun aku percaya padanya.. setelah pria itu sadar, aku akan mengambil informasi darinya.." ucap Levi yang stay dengan wajah datarnya seraya meminum air di gelas yang ada di meja tepat pemisah antara mereka bertiga.

Sementara Dot Pixis yang memimpin pasukan penjaga hanya melirik Nill yang tampak menggeram dengan wajah kerasnya.

Inilah yang paling tak disukai oleh Pixis dari Nill. Sifatnya yang keras kepala dan tak mau kalah. Namun hanya mengandalkan jabatannya sebagai pimpinan polisi militer kerajaan saja.

.

.

.

.

_[[BARBATOS]]_

.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana menurutmu kemampuan raksasa itu?" tanya seorang pria yang duduk di sebuah singgasana yang tertutup bayangan ruangan itu. Hanya tampak cahaya mengkilap dari kacamata yang dipakainya.

"Maaf untuk saat ini aku tak tau Titan jenis apa itu. Bentuknya hampir sama seperti milikku dan Eren, tapi juga berlapis logam. Yang anehnya dia mampu bergerak di udara dan mengeluarkan api dari bagian tubuhnya." Ujar seorang pria bersurai pirang yang bertubuh tegak.

"Jadi perjalananmu selama beberapa hari kemari hanya untuk menyampaikan kekalahan kita.. begitu?" balas sosok berkacamata itu datar.

Peluh menetes dari sosok pirang yang menatap tegang pria berkacamata dihadapannya.

"Tidak. Kami hanya mundur untuk sementara karena situasinya yang berbeda dari perkiraan kita sebelumnya. Sosok itu bahkan memiliki persenjataan api yang mampu menghancurkan pasukan udara kita.." pria pirang itu menjeda kalimatnya.

"Kemampuannya pun aku yakin, pasti masih lebih dari yang kita ketahui saat ini." Lanjut pria pirang itu memicing tajam menatap pria berkacamata dihadapannya ini.

"Jadi menurutmu, raksasa itu sejenis Titan seperti kita? Karna aku waktu itu tak ada di tempat kejadian.. jadi maaf aku tak bisa membantu banyak." Ujar sosok gadis berambut hitam diikat dengan pakaian baju berlengan panjang dan celana panjang coklat yang bersidekap dada disebelah pria pirang itu.

"Hmm.. menarik. Jadi kita mempunyai musuh baru disini. Entah itu Titan atau bukan rahang Jaws Titan ku mampu meremukkan tulangnya." Dengan pede pria berambut klimis namun juga pirang ini ikut menjawab seraya bersnadar di dinding ruangan itu.

"Aku tau apa yang kalian pikirkan saat ini tentang sosok itu. Tapi perlu kalian ketahui adalah, dia mampu menghabisi pasukan udara kita dengan mudah dan memukul mundur diriku waktu itu.. tapi untuk pertemuan selanjutnya, akan ku remukkan tulangnya." Ujar pria pirang bertubuh kekar yang menjadi sorotan sejak tadi.

Sementara pria berkacamata itu hanya diam sembari berpangku dagu dengan kedua tangannya. Tampak berpikir seraya iris matanya mengeksplor ekspresi pria pirang itu dari balik kacamatanya. Tak lama lalu berpindah ke seorang gadis yang tampak paling muda disana yang duduk dan hanya menyaksikan rekan-rekannya disana.

Rencana yang di susunnya bertahun-tahun harus gagal karena kedatangan pendatang baru di dunianya. Dan sepertinya pendatang baru ini mempunya kekuatan yang sebanding dengannya. Karena dari cerita bawahannya ini, hanya sendirian dapat memutar balik keadaan dan memukul mundur pasukannya kembali ke daerah Marley di luar pulau Paradise itu.

'Eren, Armin, Mikasa, Levi.. hanya mereka yang menjadi ancaman sampai saat ini. Tapi dengan kemunculan sosok baru yang belum diketahui informasinya itu, kemungkinan akan memperberat keadaan. Hmm..' batin pria berkacamata yang masih tampak berpikir itu.

'Hmm.. aku harus membuat rencana lain rupanya. Baiklah..' batin pria berkacamata itu yang menyeringai dibalik bayangannya dengan kilat cahaya dari kacamatanya itu.

.

.

.

.

_[[BARBATOS]]_

.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana kabarmu Eren? Kau sudah baikan?" tanya seorang pria berambut pirang yang agak pendek yang saat ini duduk di sebuah kursi di dalam kamar pria bernama Eren itu.

"Hah.. aku kan sudah bilang aku sudah tidak apa-apa sejak kemarin Armin! Aku ingin segera pergi dari tempat ini dan menghabisi para Marley.. lagipula.." Eren yang tiba-tiba diam dan menatap Armin tepat diwajahnya itu perlahan mendekat dengan tatapan serius.

Glekk!

Membuat Armin menelan ludahnya berat dengan peluh tiba-tiba muncul didahi dan menetes ke lantai.

"A-ada apa?.." wajah pucat pasi Armin tiba-tiba muncul ketika beberapa centi wajah pria pirang itu hampir menyentuh hidungnya.

"Bagaimana keadaan pria misterius itu?"

Pertanyaan yang terlontar itu membuat Armin sedikit bernafas lega. Dia kira pertanyaan apa yang akan dilayangkan padanya. Ternyata tentang pria itu lagi.

"A-Emm.. dia masih belum sadar. Mikasa masih bersamanya kok tenang saja Eren. Kalaupun dia sadar, dia tak kan bisa kabur dari Mikasa." Ujar Armin seraya menjauhkan wajahnya dari Eren dengan sedikit senyum kikuk karna Eren yang memicing tajam menatapnya.

"Aku juga tau kalau Mikasa dapat diandalkan. Tapi bagaimana dengan benda raksasa miliknya yang kau ceritakan itu? Apa aman? Yang ku takutkan nanti jika akan ada dari pihak musuh yang mengincar benda raksasa itu dan berbalik melawan kita." Ujar Eren yang tampak memandang serius Armin.

"Aku sudah memikirkan itu beberapa hari yang lalu.. raksasa logam itu sudah dijaga ketat di sana, Cony, Sasha, Jean ada disana untuk menjaganya. Masih banyak lagi yang stand by disana sampai Mikasa mendapatkan informasi yang jelas tentang pria itu." Armin menjelaskan.

"Baiklah kalau begitu kita temui pria pemilik raksasa logam itu skarang-"

"Kau mau kemana Eren?"

Baru saja Eren berusaha bangkit dari tempat tidurnya, dan berusaha berjalan menuju pintu keluar kamarnya, Hange Zoe yang baru saja membuka pintu menatap Eren dengan tatapan gelap dengan Kilat di kacamatanya. Membuat Eren menghentikan gerakannya seketika patah-patah dengan kepala menggeleng pelan.

Armin hanya tertawa pelan menatap Eren yang tak berkutik.

.

.

.

.

_[[BARBATOS]]_

.

.

.

.

Greb! Brukk!

"Ahhmm!"

Mikasa tersentak kaget ketika sebuah lengan tiba-tiba saja mencengkram lengan mulus Mikasa yang sedang menyentuh bekas luka di dada kiri pria pirang yang terlelap. Namun sepersekian detik mikasa ditarik kuat oleh lengan itu dan membuatnya berbaring di atas pria pirang itu dan berguling ke kiri.

"Mmhhh.."

Mikasa membolakan matanya. bahkan saat ini bibirnya terkunci oleh bibir sang pelaku yang tiba-tiba menariknya dan mendekapnya saat ini. Gadis cantik itu berusaha menyingkir dari dekapan sang pria. Namun tenaganya kalah dengan pria pirang itu yang entah sadar atau tidak sedang melakukan hal itu padanya.

"Mhhh.."

Mikasa tak mengerti harus bagaimana lagi. Wajahnya bersemu merah, entah perasaan apa yang dia rasakan saat ini. Perasaan aneh yang muncul kembali saat pertemuan pertamanya dengan pria ini. Namun juga ada perasaan lain ketika bibir mereka saling terpaut seperti ini. Dirinya yang ingin sekali menolak dan memisahkan diri, tak bisa dengan tubuhnya menolak dan ingin tetap seperti.

Irisnya yang terpejam perlahan menikmati apa yang dilakukan pria itu. Dirinya pun perlahan mengikuti apa yang dilakukan sang pria padanya perlahan. Menggerakkan bibirnya dengan lidahnya yang bergerak menggapai lidah sang pria.

Entah darimana ilmu itu berasal, Mikasa hanya mengikuti saja. Dan ini adalah hal pertama baginya sebagai seorang gadis selama bersama Eren.

"Elmmh.." Mikasa semakin menjadi ketika pria itu tiba-tiba diam.

Hingga beberapa menit kemudian Mikasa membuka matanya perlahan ketika merasakan bibir dari sang pria sedikit berubah. Dan sepersekian detik kemudian, gadis cantik itu membolakan matanya dan menutup mulutnya yang bercampur liur itu dengan tangan kirinya yang terbebas.

Menatap tepat iris blue shapire yang menatapnya dengan seringai jahil disana.

"Ka-kau!.."

"Kau agresif juga ternyata. Hmm.."

Ucapan Mikasa yang seperti berbisik itu terpotong oleh Naruto yang memandang lekat iris Mikasa yang mulai berkaca-kaca.

Bayangkan sendiri. Bagaimana jika menjadi seorang gadis yang baru mengenal seorang pria, tiba-tiba berada dalam posisi seperti ini.

Sifatnya yang keras dan pemberani yang bahkan akan langsung menghajar siapapun jika berani menyentuhnya seperti ini kecuali Eren tentunya. Tapi kenapa?

Semua berubah drastis ketika berhadapan dengan pria aneh ini.

Greb!

"Ah!.."

Baru saja Mikasa berniat beranjak dari tempat itu, sebuah dekapan lembut yang membuatnya tenggelam dalam dada bidang pria pirang itu.

Perasaan nyaman dan aman muncul kali ini. Berbeda dari sebelumnya. Irisnya terpejam dengan liquit bening menetes dari pipi mulusnya.

"Maaf.."

Sebuah kalimat yang muncul dari mulut pria pirang itu. Seraya mencium rambut Mikasa yang aromanya menyeruak masuk ke hidungnya.

Harum.

.

.

.

.

Kriet!

Pintu terbuka. Pelaku pembuka pintu itu pun membolakan matanya ketika melihat apa yang ada didalam.

"Aaaa.. sebenarnya apa yang terjadi Mikasa-san?.." tanya pria itu dengan setetes keringat sebesar biji jagung muncul di kepalanya.

Bagaimana tidak. Sebelum pria ini meninggalkan Mikasa didalam, dia melihat pria itu tertidur dengan Mikasa duduk dikursi sebelah kasur itu. Tapi saat ini, yang terlihat adalah Pria itu tertidur di pangkuan gadis cantik itu.

"Semua baik-baik saja. Aku juga sudah mendapatkan informasi darinya. Jadi sekarang lepaskan rantai darinya." Ujar Mikasa datar.

"A-apa dia tidak melawan?.." tanya penjaga itu ragu.

"Jika dia melawan, aku yang akan membunuhnya." Balas datar Mikasa dengan irisnya yang melirik pria pirang dipangkuannya yang sedang menahan tawanya agar tak pecah.

Penjaga itu mendekat dan melepas rantai itu dengan kunci yang dibawanya.

Twict!

"Arrgg!.. Mi-mikasa!"

Tak mau kalah, Mikasa menggunakan jari-jari tangannya yang kuat menjewer telinga Naruto hingga berteriak kesakitan.

"Sudah ayo ikut. Ini saatnya kau menjelaskannya pada Levi-san." Ujar Mikasa seraya menarik Naruto berjalan keluar dari ruangan itu setelah rantai yang ada ditangan dan kakinya dilepas oleh penjaga itu.

.

.

.

.

 **Blarrr!**

Baru saja beberapa menit Naruto berjalan dengan Mikasa yang berada di depannya, sebuah ledakan yang tiba-tiba muncul membuat guncangan yang lumayan ditempat mereka.

"Mikasa.." ujar Naruto menatap tajam Mikasa yang juga menatapnya kali ini.

"Aku tak tau apa lagi yang terjadi kali ini.. tapi ledakannya sepertinya dekat dari sini. Tidak.. ledakan ini berasal dari penjara yang digunakan untuk menahan kristal Annie!" Mikasa membolakan matanya ketika otak cerdasnya baru ingat jika cristal Annie juga di simpan di sekitar sini.

"Annie? Siapa dia?.." tanya Naruto bingung.

"Mikasa! Kita harus pergi dari sini mencari Eren! Hanya dia yang bisa mengalahkan Female Titan!"

Seorang pria dengan ODM Gear di pinggangnya berlari ke arah Mikasa. Karena hanya mereka berdua yang ada di lorong itu.

"Baiklah. Kau pergi duluan, Eren pasti ada di kamarnya. Aku harus membawa pria ini dulu." Ujar Mikasa serius. Dan dibalas anggukan oleh pria yang sepertinya bagian dari pasukan pengintai.

Naruto yang melihat itu hanya diam tak bersuara. Kali ini dia ingin melihat tempat seperti apa yang dia singgah i ini.

Karena notabennya dia pendatang baru dan juga baru pulih, jadi dia ingin mengikuti alur dari si gadis ini. Karena hanya gadis ini yang dapat dia andalkan untuk sementara sampai dia menemukan lokasi Barbatos.

Mereka bergegas keluar dari bangunan itu.

.

.

.

.

Eren side.

Ditempat Eren, ledakan yang terjadi barusan sudah membuat pria beriris green itu berlari keluar tak lupa menggunakan ODM Gearnya untuk berjaga-jaga.

"Armin! Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Eren ketika ia bertemu Armin di atap bersama pasukan pengintai lain yang siap dengan ODM Gearnya.

Armin tak menjawap. Hanya lirikan matanya yang ia alihkan menatap Eren sebentar dan kembali menatap sesuatu didepannya.

"Female Titan.." ujar Armin menatap serius Annie yang ternyata kembali merubah dirinya menjadi Titan.

"Aku akan menghabisinya kali ini!." Eren menggeram marah menatap Female Titan yang tampak berlari mendekati dinding.

"Jangan Eren! Kali ini kita jangan gegabah. Dia tak kan bisa lolos dari sini dengan mudah. Kita jangan sampai membunuhnya, lebih baik kita bicara baik-baik dengannya. Ingatlah, kita butuh kekuatan tambahan disini."

Apa yang dikatakan Armin memang benar. Musuh pasti sudah menyiapkan kekuatan tambahan untuk menghancurkan bangsa Eldia. Dan tidak lama lagi pasti akan ada serangan kembali dari mereka.

Walaupun pada saat itu Eldia sudah berhasil memukul mundur akibat datangnya raksasa logam itu, tapi tetap saja raksasa itu masih belum bisa di prediksi apakah dia musuh atau kawan. Jika dia musuh itu akan menambah beban bagi mereka yang harus memikirkan cara apa lagi untuk mengalahkan raksasa besi itu.

Mengalahkan Titan saja membutuhkan banyak korban. Bagaimana dengan raksasa logam itu yang dirinya sendiri lihat dengan mudah menghabisi para Titan beserta persenjataan berat para Marley.

"Hah.. aku mengerti Armin. Lalu, apa rencanamu saat ini?" tanya Eren.

"Kita bagi tugas. Aku akan menuju ke tempat pria misterius itu, kau ikuti Female Titan. Kau kalahkan dia jika dia berusaha pergi dari dinding ini."

Eren mengangguk mengerti dengan intruksi yang di berikan Armin. Tanpa menunggu lama, semua orang disana berpencar sesuai tugas mereka masing-masing.

.

.

.

.

Dijalan tepat beberapa meter dari Female Titan, dua orang manusia berbeda gender sedang mengefakuasi penduduk yang berlarian menjauh dan menuju ke sisi lain dari Titan itu untuk menjauh.

"Mikasa, dimana posisi Barbatos berada skarang?" tanya Naruto datar menatap Mikasa yang berdiri di sampingnya mengamankan seorang anak yang berlari menjauh.

"Tidak. Jika kau sampai menggunakan benda itu lagi, bisa saja kau pergi dari sini seenaknya." Ujar Mikasa tak kalah datar dari Naruto.

"Kalau kau tak mau membantuku.. terpaksa aku yang harus memaksamu." Naruto berkata dingin kali ini.

"Coba saja kalau kau bisa." Mikasa pun tak mau kalah dengan pria yang baru ditemuinya itu.

Wuss!

Sreet!

Naruto tanpa basa-basi melesat kearah Mikasa dan mengunci gerakan gadis itu tepat dari belakang. Kedua tangannya mengambil gagang ODM milik Mikasa yang berada di pinggang gadis itu dan mengarahkannya tepat ke dinding yang ada.

Gadis itu terpaku.

"Dasar gadis keras kepala.. jika aku tak bisa pergi sendiri, aku akan pergi bersamamu." Ujar Naruto tepat ditelinga Mikasa yang saat ini merona dan tak berkutik. Loading seketika.

Boss! Jleb! Buss!

Naruto mengaitkan tubuhnya dengan Mikasa seraya mengendalikan ODM Gear yang digunakan gadis cantik itu untuk pergi menuju ke arah dinding.

Searah dengan Female Titan yang saat ini menghancurkan apapun yang menghalangi jalannya.

.

Dum! Dum! Dum!

Female Titan Berlari cepat ke arah dinding berusaha pergi dari tempat itu. Dengan kecepatan yang dimilikinya ia menghiraukan puluhan pasukan pengintai yang mengikutinya dari segala sisi.

Iris matanya mengeksplorasi setiap celah yang dia lewati. Berusaha mencari sesuatu yang mungkin dia kenal.

Wush! Brakk!

Brak! Brak! Brak!

Female Titan melompat tinggi dan memanjat dinding itu dengan tangannya yang di perkeras. Dengan cepat memanjat keatas.

Namun pasukan pengintai tak mau tinggal diam, mereka menggunakan pengait mereka dan berusaha menebas titik lemah Titan itu. Namun sayang, semua titik itu diperkeras olehnya dan menggunakan tangannya untuk menarik pengait yang digunakan para pasukan hingga menabrakkannya ke dinding hingga tewas.

"Sia-sia.. aku harus berubah untuk menghentikannya!" ujar Eren yang melesat dengan ODM gearnya yang kemudian sampai beberama meter dari dinding, Eren melesat cepat keatas dinding.

Swuss! Dab! Sring!

Dengan cepat Eren melayang tinggi keatas melewati punggung Female Titan yang baru saja sampai diatas dan berdiri tepat diujung permukaan dinding. Menatap Eren yang melewatinya dan mendarat tepat beberapa meter dihadapannya dengan pedang miliknya.

"Hah.. hah.. kau masih ingat aku hmm?" tanya Eren menyeringai menatap mata Female Titan yang menatap datar dirinya.

 **Graaa!**

Haaaa!

Brak! Brak!

Tap! Tap!

Keduanya sama-sama berteriak dan berlari bersamaan saling menyongsong satu sama lain.

Bosh! Jleb! Sring!

Eren menggunakan ODMnya dan bermanufer melayang melewati Female hingga sampai dibelakang tengkuknya setelah sebelumnya melewati pukulan Female yang dilewatinya dengan berputar.

Sring! Trank!

Tebasan yang dilayangkan pada tengkuk Female dengan mudah digagalkan dengan dirinya yang mengeraskan bagian tersebut.

"Kuso!.." umpat Eren.

Brak! Wuss!

Tanpa pikir panjang Female dengan kuat menggunakan kakinya dan melompat turun dari dinding itu dan masuk ke dinding maria.

Blarr!

Bersamaan dengan Eren yang masih terkait dengan tubuh Female mendarat tepat di permukaan tanah dari ketinggian itu. Tak lupa menggunakan tangannya menahan beban tubuhnya dengan perpegangan pada dinding untuk memperlambat jatuhnya.

Brak! Brak! Brak!

Female kembali berlari ke arah dinding luar Maria yang lumayan jauh jaraknya. Namun dengan kecepatan yang dimilikinya, bukan hal yang mustahil untuknya.

'Sial! Kalau begini, dia akan kabur.. baiklah hanya ini satu-satunya cara untuk mengehentikannya.' Batin Eren yang kembali mengejar Female dengan pengaitnya.

"Melawan Titan dengan Titan! Haa!" teriak Eren yang kemudian mengarahkan tangannya pada mulutnya.

Grass!

 **Sringg! Blarrr!**

 **Grooaarr!**

Menggigit tangannya hingga terluka, seketika itu cahaya dan petir bermunculan dari tubuh Eren yang kemudian ledakan lumayan besar muncul. Hingga beberapa detik kemudian muncullah raksasa setinggi 14 meter beriris hijau berambut panjang dengan tubuh yang berotot dan berteriak keras.

Wuss! Brak! Brak! Brak!

Titan Eren berlari mengejar Titan Annie yang lumayan jauh didepannya. Namun Titan Eren tak mau kalah dan terus mengejar.

'Kuso! Dia cepat..' Batin Eren yang masih berlari.

Brak! Brak!

rumah-rumah warga yang menghalangi jalan Female Titan dihancurkan begitu saja. Hingga sedikit membuat lajunya melambat. Kesempatam bagus untuk Eren mengejar.

Greb!

Groaarr! Wuss!

Titan Eren yang berlari itu mengambil potongan kayu besar dari rumah yg hancur akibat Female dan melemparkannya ke arah Annie.

Srett! Hanya melirik sekilas dan menghindarinya dengan memiringkan tubuhnya sedikit. Hingga melewati tubuhnya begitu saja. Annie melanjutkan larinya.

"Eren! Kami akan membantu!"

Beberapa pasukan meluncur mengejar Annie dan berusaha menahan pergerakan Female Titan itu.

.

.

.

.

_[[BARBATOS]]_

.

.

.

.

Sring! Tap!

Dua orang berbeda gender mendarat tepat diatas permukaan dinding luar Maria. Keduanya menatap seorang pria pendek berwajah datar yang berdiri tepat bersamaan dengan seorang pria berambut pirang namun lebih pendek.

"Hmm.. siapa dia?" tanya Naruto berbisik ditelinga Mikasa yang menatap datar kedua rekannya itu.

"Mikasa.. kalian mau kemana? Kami membutuhkan bantuanmu disana." Ujar pria berwajah datar itu ketika Mikasa ingin menjawab pertanyaan Naruto.

"Naruto-san, perkenalkan.. Dia pimpinan pasukan pengintai Levi. Sedangkan kau sudah tau yang berada disebelahnya, dia Armin. Dan Kaichou, aku hanya ingin mengantar pria ini menuju raksasa logam miliknya diluar dinding ini." Ujar Mikasa santai seraya melirik Naruto yang masih setia dibelakangnya menempelkan dagunya di pundak gadis cantik itu.

"Maaf Mikasa kita belum mendapatkan informasi dari dia dan kau ingin percaya begitu saja padanya? Kau bukanlah tipe orang seperti itu. Atau jangan-jangan orang itu telah mencuci otakmu?" ujar Levi menatap tajam Naruto yang memejamkan sebelah matanya menatap datar dirinya.

"Aku minta maaf, aku hanya numpang istirahat saja disini. Aku bukan dari bangsa Eldia ataupun Marley. Jadi aku tak akan ikut campur dengan perang kalian ini. Aku hanya ingin pergi dari tempat ini dan mmm, kembali ke tempatku berasal." Balad Naruto tenang.

Kedua tangan pria pirang itu yang masih memegang gagang ODM Gear milik Mikasa ia silangkan didepan perut gadis itu. Hingga seperti sedang memeluk perut rata gadis cantik itu.

Mikasa yang berada diposisi itu semakin menelan ludahnya berat. Wajahnya sudah memerah padam dengan tubuh mereka yang tak ada jarak.

Deru nafas Naruto yang berada di lehernya membuat perasaan aneh kembali muncul. Bahkan tangannya yang sejak tadi diam, kini beranjak memegang kedua tangan Naruto. Berusaha menahan perasaan aneh itu.

"Kau ehm.. ti-tidak akan bisa kabur darih-nyah.. ehmm.." Mikasa berbisik pada Naruto yang saat ini malah menjilati leher Mikasa. Irisnya tetap memandang Levi yang saat ini mulai mengeratkan genggamannya pada gagang pedangnya

Armin yang menatap dengan bersemu merah dipipinya semakin bingung harus apa. Dirinya juga baru sadar jika sahabatnya itu tak memakai syal dari Eren. Ditambah dengan bebas pria itu dibiarkan begitu saja melakukan hal itu padanya.

'Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padamu.. Mikasa?!' batin Armin.

"Levi-san.. apakah kau mau mengurusi hal yang tak penting begini daripada mengurusi si raksasa telanjang disana? Kalau dia sampai kalah oleh si raksasa wanita itu, kalian bisa menjadi sasaran empuk loh." Ujar Naruto yang masih melakukan aktifitasnya.

Mikasa hanya mampu mendesah dengan kepalanya yang bergerak kesana kemari menikmati sesuatu yang baru pertama kali dirasakannya. Selain itu, dia juga tak bisa berkutik karena ada suatu hal yang mengharuskannya mengikuti perintah Naruto untuk saat ini.

"Aku tau, kau adalah manusia terkuat disini. Pengguna 3D Maneuver Gear yang paling hebat sehingga mampu mengalahkan Beast Titan sendirian." Naruto menyeringai.

Levi semakin menatap dingin Naruto.

"Mikasa, jika nanti pria itu menjadi masalah untuk bangsa kita. Orang yang pertama ku bunuh adalah dirimu. Aku akan membiarkanmu mengurus orang itu.. ayo Armin."

Levi segera pergi dari sana bersama Armin yang masih loading pikirannya karena melihat aksi Naruto.

Bruk!

Sementara Mikasa entah dia menggubris perkataan Levi atau tidak. Karena saat ini bahkan untuk berdiri saja dia sudah gemetar. Dia terduduk lemas disana dengan wajahnya yang tertutup poninya.

"Ektingmu bagus juga Mikasa-chan.." ujar Naruto santai seraya pergi dari sana meninggalkan gadis cantik itu setelah melepas ODM Gear Mikasa dan menggunakannya.

"Awas kau.. pirang.." bisik Mikasa geram.

Naruto masih dapat mendengar itu dan tersenyum jahil seraya menahan tawanya. Bergegas berlari dari sana dan melompat keluar dari dinding itu. Bergerak menuju tempat yang ditujunya.

"Kau harus slalu mengingatku! MIKASA-CHAN!"

Teriakan itu membuat Mikasa yang sebelumnya menggeram marah sedikit demi sedikit bersemu merah dengan wajah flatnya itu.

.

.

.

.

Brakk!

Terlihat raksasa wanita yang sedang mengunci gerakan lawannya dan menghantamkan kepala raksasa beriris hijau itu ke dinding. Hingga membulkan retak di dinding itu yang kemudian hancur dibeberapa bagian akibat pertarungan kedua Titan itu.

Groo!

Sret! Buag!

Titan Eren tak mau terus tertekan, dia menggunakan siku kanannya untuk menyerang pinggul Annie yang pertahanannya terbuka. Namun Female Titan itu kembali menangkisnya dengan kaki kanannya yang ia tekuk.

Titan Eren yang telah kehilangan lengan kirinya itu tampak masih tak mau mengalah dan mengambil jarak bersamaan dengan Annie yamg memasang kuda-kudanya.

'Annie, dia berbeda dari yang sebelumnya. Kenapa gerakannya berubah dan dengan mudah membaca gerakanku?.' Batin Eren yang menjadi Titan saat ini.

Pertarungan keduanya terus berlanjut dengan Annie yang skarang mampu mengeraskan setiap tubuhnya. Hingga hampir tak ada celah untuk Levi menyerang.

Nampaknya Annie telah belajar dari kesalahannya yang sebelumnya. Pola serangan Eren dan para pasukan pengintai telah terbaca oleh gadis cantik yang menjadi Titan itu.

"Levi-Kaichou! Apa yang harus kita lakukan? Tempat ini akan hancur jika membiarkan mereka berdua bertarung disini. Aku juga harus membantu!" ujar Armin yang tampak khawatir dengan Eren yang kualahan melawan Annie yang sekarang.

"Apa kau yakin kau bisa mengendalikannya? Jika gagal, tempat ini lah yang akan hancur olehmu nantinya." Balas Levi menatap Armin datar.

"baiklah.. jika aku gagal.. bunuh aku bagaimanapun caranya! Tapi kita harus membiarkannya keluar. Kita akan melawannya diluar untuk mencegah lebih banyak kehancuran dan korban jiwa!."

Apapun yang dikatakan Armin, Levi setuju. Karena hanya ini caranya untuk memperkecil kemungkinan hancurnya tempat ini dan mengurangi korban jiwa. Kalaupun gagal mendapatkan Annie, Collosal Titan Armin tak akan dengan mudah menghancurkan tempat ini.

"Eren! Biarkan dia pergi!" teriak Levi.

Eren yang dalam wujut Titannya mendengarkan Levi. Dia yakin pasti Armin memberi taju rencana lain mendapatkan Annie.

Akhirnya, Titan Eren hanya mundur mengambil jarak antara Titan Annie yang dengan hitungan detik segera melompat memanjat dinding itu.

Tak butuh waktu lama, Female Titan dengan kekuatannya mampu memanjat dengan mudah dan sampai di permukaan dindimg itu. Berkongkok dengan menatap para pasukan pengintai yang jumlahnya puluhan itu berada di sekitarnya.

Swuss! Brakkk! Duark!

Dengan cepat Female Titan melompat turun dari dinding itu dan kembali menggunakan kemampuan pengerasnya pada tangannya dan turun seraya menaham tubuhnya dengan berpegangan di dinding dengan tangannya. Dengan mudah mendarat dipermukaan tanah di luar dinding Maria.

Dab! Dab! Dab!

Annie berlari menjauh dari dinding dengan kecepatannya. Tak sadar jika Armin telah mengikutinya bersama para pasukan pengintai lainnya.

"Kau tak kan ku biarkan lolos..!"

Graup!

Sring!

Armin berteriak seraya melukai tangannya dengan menggigitnya. Hingga muncul sinar dan petir dari tubuh Armin yang menutupi daerah disekitarnya

Blarr!

 **Groooaaaa!**

Dum!

Hingga muncullah Collosal Titan yang tingginya menvapai 40 meter. Berjalan kearah Titan Annie yang berhenti menatap Collosal yang juga menatapnya saat ini.

Annie seketika mengeraskan tubuhnya. Seluruh tubuhnya saat ini telah sekeras berlian. Panas dari Titan Collosal tak mempan baginya. Masalahnya hanya bagaimana mengulur waktu sampai Collosal mengecil karna panas uapnya sendiri.

Annie tau, jika perubahan Collosal tak akan lama dan gerakannya lambat. Itulah kelemahan Titan itu.

Levi dan para pasukan yang tersisa melihat pertarungan yang berag sebelah itu. Dimana Annie sejak tadi bergerak lincah berusaha memotong persendian Collosal. Namun Collosal pun tak mau kalah dengan menggerakkan kaki dan tangannya untuk meremukkan Annie.

"Eren!.." teriak seorang gadis cantik yang berlari menghampiri Titan Eren yang sedang memulihkan diri. Terutama tangankirinya.

mereka berada di permukaan dinding Maria bersama dengan Levi yang melirik gadis berambut hitam lurus itu.

'Aku tau pria itu akan pergi. Tapi tak mungkin dia pergi begitu saja.. aku tak yakin.' Batin Levi menatap Mikasa yang menyentuh tangan kanan Eren dan berbicara dengan Titan Eren yang sedang berjongkok menatap Annie dibawah sana.

.

.

.

.

Hingga beberapa 15 menit berlalu. Titan Collosal telah berubah ukurannya menjadi 20 meter. Uapnya semakin mempercepat penyusutannya.

Hingga kini, Armin tampak tak sanggup berdiri dan bertumpu pada tangannya yang menyentuh tanah dengan tubuh merendah.

Tak lupa kaki kirinya yang tak berfungsi akibat diputus urat dibelakang lututnya oleh jarinya yang diperkeras juga tajam.

Sring! Sring!

 **Groaaa!**

Kedua kakinya kini tak bisa digunakan. Hingga kakinya lumpuh dan terjatuh telungkup.

Titan Annie menatap datar pada tengkuk Collosal. Mengangkat tangannya bersiap membelah tengkuk itu beserta manusia didalamnya.

 **Grooaa!**

Wuss! Duarr!

Annie menghentikan gerakannya seraya berbalik menatap Titan Eren yang melompat dari dinding dan mendarat beberapa meter dari dirinya.

Keduanya kembali berhadapan. Tapi kali ini, Eren mengeluarkan kemampuanya.

Tubuh titannya berubah menjadi hitam dengan beberapa garis api disekitar tubuhnya. Uap panas pun muncul dari tubuhnya.

Wush! Brak! Brak!

Wush! Brak! Brak!

 **Groarr! / Groarr!**

Keduanya bersamaan melesat dan berteriak. Bersamaan memotong jarak diantara mereka berdua untuk kembali saling bertarung.

.

.

.

.

Wuss! Wuss! Wuss!

Tap! Tap! Tap!

Selang setengah jam dari pertarungan kedua Titan itu. Muncul para pasukan pengintai dari luar dinding yang berjumlah sepuluh orang termasuk Cony, Sasha, Jean dan lainnya yang mendarat tepat di permukaan dinding itu dan berhenti dihadapan Levi.

"Levi-Kaichou! Gawat, raksasa logam itu dicuri! Dan aku yakin pencurinya-"

Sring!

Cony yang menyampaikan pesan pada Levi dengan susah payah seketika berhenti dan menatap tepat di langit diatas mereka.

Levi memicing tajam.

"Pria itu.." gumam Levi dingin.

Sring! Bosh!

Dengan kecepatan penuh sosok dilangit itu meluncur turun dengan cepat seperti meteor yang jatuh dengan apinya.

 **Blarrr!**

 **Groarr!/Groarr!**

Jatuhnya sosok itu tepat dipertarungan Annie dan Eren. Menyebabkan keduanya terpental di arah yang berbeda. Kepulan debu dan asap menutupi tempat jatuhnya sosok itu.

Sring!

Hingga beberapa detik, cahaya hijau terlihat dari balik kepulan debu itu.

Menatap keatas. Tepat kearah gadis cantik berambut hitam pendek yang berdiri di permukaan dinding yang juga menatapnya.

"Ku temukan kau.. Mikasa"

Sebuah suara menggema dari sosok yang berada di kepulan debu itu.

Annie dan Eren yang kedatangan pendatang baru itu sama-sama terdiam dan berusaha mengamati musuh baru mereka.

"Adaapa dengan kalian berdua? Aku mengganggu perkelahian kalian yang tak berguna ini hm?" suara berat itu kembali terdengar dari kepulan debu itu yang semakin menghilang.

Dan menampakkan sosok raksasa logam berwarna putih dengan tanduk v di kepalanya berwarna kuning.

Berdiri tegak diantara kedua Titan petarung itu.

'Kuso! Jadi ini yang diceritakan Armin. Dia berpihak pada siapa?!' geram Eren dalam wujud manusianya yang ada didalam Titannya.

'Makhluk apa itu sebenarnya? Baru kali ini aku melihat jenis titan yang berlapis logam seperti itu. Apa dia sejenis Armored Titan seperti milik Reiner? Tapi kurasa bukan.. aku harus mencari tahu.' Batin Annie datar.

"Eren! Dia adalah musuh! Jangan sampai dia lolos!" Cony berteriak keras.

Seluruh pasukan Eldia menargetkan Barbatos yang tetap diam.

 **Groarr!**

Wuss! Brak! Brak!

Tak menunggu lama, Eren tanpa basa-basi merengsek maju untuk melakukan serangan pada Barbatos.

Wuss! Greb!

'A-apa..?!' batin Eren membolakan matanya didalam Titannya itu.

Karena dengan mudah pukulannya dihindari dengan memiringkan badan logam itu dan mencengkramnya dengan tangan kiri tepat dipergelangan tangan Titan Eren.

Wus! Wus! Bruak!

 **Groarr!**

Detik berikutnya seketika logam itu memutar tubuhnya bersamaan dengan Eren yang kemudian ia lepaskan tepat pada Female Titan yang masih terpaku. Hingga keduanya bertabrakan dan membentur pohon hingga rubuh.

Bosh! Brak! Greb!

Dengan cepat Barbatos melesat dengan jetnya kearah kedua Titan itu. Dan mencengkram kaki Titan Eren yang menindih tubuh Female.

Wush!

Sring! Dor! Dor! Dor!

Bras! Bras! Bras! Bras!

Dengan keras Titan itu kembali dilemparnya ke arah dinding seraya mengambil sebuah pistol besar dari pinggangnya dan menembakkan tepat di tubuh Titan Eren.

Brakk!

Dengan keras dan tubuh yang berlubang disana sini, tubuh Titan Eren menabrak dinding hingga retak dan Titan itu pun tak bergerak.

Wuss! Greb!

Female Titan yang berusaha bangkit dikejutkan dengan Barbatos yang melompat dan menindihnya dari atas seraya mengunci pergerakannya.

Pistol ditangan kirinya telah tepat di dahi sang Titan.

"Aku tau kau ini seorang gadis. Jika kau masih ingin hidup, temui aku di rumah tua di utara dinding ini 50 km dari sini. Aku ingin bicara denganmu.. Marley"

Barbatos yang dikemudikan Naruto berbisik mengarahkan tepat kepala barbatos di telinga Female Titan itu.

"Kalau tidak, aku akan mencarimu dan membunuhmu. Aku tau kau sendirian di pulau ini."

Lanjutnya yang mendapatkan tatapan datar dari sang Titan. Namun berbeda dengan Annie yang menatap tajam didalam tubuh Titannya itu.

.

.

Mikasa yang sejak tadi melihat aksi Barbatos yang dengan mudah mengalahkan kedua Titan petarung itu hanya menatap datar.

Apalagi saat ini Barbatos kembali menatapnya dan berjalan mendekati dinding. Membiarkan Annie yang kabur berlari menjauh dari tempat itu.

Levi yang sejak tadi pun hanya diam tak berkomentar apapun. Dia masih ingin melihat seberapa kemampuan yang dimiliki raksasa itu.

Dan apapun tentang Mikasa, dia yakin jika pria itu datang kembali pasti ada hubungannya dengan gadis cantik bertubuh indah itu.

Bosh! Wush!

"Awas!"

Seluruh pasukan yang berada di dinding berteriak dan melompat menjauh dengan ODM Gear miliknya. Karena Barbatos yang menggunakan jet booshternya melesat cepat keatas permukaan dinding.

Greb! Wus!

Tanpa pikir panjang semua yang menghindar dari sana tidak sadar jika hanya seorang gadis berambut pendek yang tak menggunakan ODM yang tak menghindar. Dan dengan mudah Barbatos menangkap gadis itu dengan tangannya dan membawanya terbang.

Menghiraukan gadis itu yang menatap tajam iris hijau Barbatos yang juga menatapnya.

"Naruto-san! Apa begini perlakuanmu pada seorang wanita?! Menculik dan meremasnya?-"

Dzing! Wuss! Greb!

Belum selesai Mikasa bicara, tangan dari barbatos memasukkan Mikasa kedalam kokpit pilot yang tepat didada Barbatos yang sebelumnya terbuka terlebih dahulu. Dan dengan mudah sang pilot yang berada didalamnya memeluk tepat gadis cantik itu dipangkuannya.

Wuss!

Barbatos pergi menjauh dari dinding bersama Mikasa.

.

.

.

.

"Kau mau bawa aku kemana?" tanya seorang gadis yang saat ini duduk dipangkuan pria pirang secara berhadapan.

Dirinya memeluk erat sang pilot yang tersenyum simpul melirik rona merah pada gadis cantik yang menenggelamkan kepalanya di leher sang pria.

Keduanya dapat saling menghirup aroma tubuh lawan jenis mereka. Mikasa yang tenggelam dalam leher pria itu dibuat kembali merasakan perasaan aneh ketika nafas sang pria berada di pangkal lehernya.

Apalagi mulut pria itu kembali bergerilya di daerah sensitifnya itu. Membuat pelukannya semakin erat dan tubuhnya yang semakin panas bergesekan dengan naruto.

Tak ada jarak diantara mereka.

"Aku akan menagih janjimu.."

.

.

.

.

"Mikasa-chan.."  
.

.

.

Ending:

 **Shinzou wo Sasageo!** By Lingked Horizon.

.

 **To be continued…**

* * *

 **A/N:** yooo! Ketemu lagi dengan sayang eh saya maksutnya yang sudah menghilang setahun lebih karna urusan negara.

Jadi kali ini saya minta maaf karena jarang publish fict atau update fict saya.

Apalagi fict dengan judul WORLD saya yang belum saya garap sama sekali. Sebenernya ingin nerusin tapi waktunya belum ada.

Ini saja saya buat hanya dua hari tanpa baca atau revisi ulang. Ehm.. kayak kuliah aja pake revisian wkwk.

Sebentar lagi saya masuk yon. Jadi untuk kalian para pembaca setia fanfiction ataupun tetangga sebelah, saya minta doanya ya supaya diberi kelancaran. Aamiin.

Jika ada waktu luang yang mungkin lama pastinya, saya akan lanjutkan WORLD milik saya. Jadi sabar aja ya nunggu #plakk! Lama!

Hehe maap dah. Situasionalnya seperti ini mau bagaimana lagi.

Untuk fb kyoigneel juga sudah di blokir karna saya lama gk on. Jadi terpaksa semua imagenya hilang. Sekali lagi saya minta maaf.

Untuk fb mungkin kalian bisa kunjungi fb saya Rohman.

Entah bagus atau tidak, kalian yang menilai.

Maaf jika banyak typo dan kesalahan lain karena waktu yang ngejar-ngejar jadi gk sempet ngoreksi lagi.

Jadi jangan lupa Fav and Follownya. Dan berikan kritik, komentar dan sarannya di kolom Review yang tersedia untuk memperbaiki kesalahan apa yang ada di setiap tulisan saya.

.

Salam hangat untuk kalian semua yang mengikuti fict Kyo.

See you next time!

By: Kyoigneel, out!

.


End file.
